Fear
by Merely Me
Summary: When you’ve grown up in Gotham, fear is a four letter world you associate with everyday life. My life could have ended one very ordinary night but because of one man my entire world changed… contains spoilers from DK. OOC PAIRING
1. Batman

**Disclaimer: Batman and all associated characters, from either the comic books or the movies do not belong to me. However the story and some related characters are original and mine.**

**A\N: thank you to all reviewers. It means a great deal that you take the time to read my story. If you can, please comment. Critical commentary is greatly appreciated. **

--

It's that funny feeling you get when you think someone is watching you. That feeling that floats in the bottom of your stomach, setting your nerves ablaze. Tricking the rest of your senses into believing what ever crazy notions your paranoid mind is generating. I'm very familiar with that feeling, as I get it at least twice a week when I'm forced to walk the four in a half blocks home to my shitty little apartment on the east side of the Narrows, which I may add is in the shittest part of Gotham.

Anyway, I make this trek home because my manager at the bar where I bartender feels the need to make me close every Friday and Saturday so he can leave a little earlier with whatever cheap looking, easy tramp he's picked up for the evening. Consequently, the buses usually don't run my way at four in the morning, and even if they did I think I'd still walk… especially cause I've seen the people who ride the buses to the Narrows. So why might you ask am I living in the Narrows? Well, because I'm a big city girl trying to hack it on her own, while obtaining a college degree so I can hightail it outta this hell hole. Don't worry I'm not going to give you my sob story… all you need to know is that Gotham and the crazy people inhabiting it messed up my life from a very early point. I lost my parents to Gotham when I a teenager and I've been fighting ever since to make sure I don't meet the same fate. College, was as I prayed, my ticket to a new life, a fresh start, an opportunity to rise above my current status. And prove to the world, well maybe just Gotham, that a girl from the Narrows could amount to more than just a whore or a criminal.

But back to when things in my life really started getting exciting. It was a Friday night just after three in the morning, and I was briskly walking, my head down, and my ears perked, attentive at the very least with a can of pepper spray in my pocket. I know what you're thinking, c'mon is your city really that bad? And my answer to you is yes, it is! Or at least it was that bad till someone stood up, and began to fight back for the helpless. But wait, I'm getting a head of myself.

I was maybe a block away from my apartment when the cat-calls began. They started off as snickers, and became louder and louder as the delinquents neared. They remained in the shadows for the most part, darting back and forth across the street, calling out to me, making me sick with fright. To be honest it wasn't the first time I had encountered this time of behaviour, so I tried to ignore it as best as I could, praying that none of the hooligans were brave enough to actually interact with me. I was feet; I repeat feet away from my building when one jumped in front of me, setting me back with a shriek.

"You're a cute little thing!" He cooed, revealing yellowed warped teeth. "Why you hurrying home? Don't you wanna play with us for a while?"

I mustered a little courage and retorted, "I think I'll pass. It's a too late at night to be joining the freak show." This in hindsight was probably not the best answer; however my innate sarcasm couldn't be controlled despite the obvious terror that should have kept it in check.

The man tried to grab me, and I dodged him pulling out the pepper spray and dosing him with a lethal amount, he screamed, clawing at his eyes. I felt victorious for a moment but it passed as I was grabbed from behind the can of pepper spray shook from my hand. I screamed, only to have a dirty hand clamped over my mouth. Although I was disgusted, I bite into my capturer's hand, and he yelled, pushing me away. I ran forward and into the path of yet another man, who gave me a solid backhand across my cheek that set me to the ground.

They circled on me, and one bent down over me, touching me, "We're gonna have some real good fun with you…" He gripped my hips, jerking me against him, I screamed again as the realization of what was happening set in on me.

I heard a thud as one of the hoodlums fell to the ground. The man who was on top of me stood, "What the hell?"

What happened next was so fast that I could not, and still to this day properly depict what happened. The four men that would have most likely beaten and raped me that night were reduced to quivering bloody heaps in a matter of minutes. They screamed in pain, limbs broken or gashed and I lay on the ground despite the blown I'd received no worse for the wear. And there in front of me stood the one man Gotham would soon come to fear, hate and yet, respect…Batman.

"You shouldn't be out this late…" Was all he managed to growl at me before he fired a gun propelled catch cord and took off into the night.

"Holy…" I surveyed the damaged the Batman had accomplished in a matter of minutes. I stood shakily, but I managed to make my way into my apartment, locking the door and sliding my small china unit in front of the door for good measure.

I sat at my kitchen table for a long time just sitting there, thinking… It was like I was in a daze and then I blinked and it was morning. The sun had risen and was shinning through my tiny kitchen window warming me, and I felt safe once again. I stood, and walked into my bathroom, the woman I saw in the mirror was me. But something had changed, not a physical change although I did have a brilliant purple bruise strapped across my chin and cheek were the man had hit me last night.

I stood under my shower for a long time, letting the water run over my body cleansing my skin and making me shiver. I'm not sure if my epiphany came to me in the moment or it had just resonated over night and now I was suddenly aware. But I got out of my shower, got dressed and took the bus to my college. That afternoon I made some decisions that made me doubt my own sanity, but I was overwhelmed with a confidence that wouldn't let me change my mind.


	2. Living

**Disclaimer: Batman and all associated characters, from either the comic books or the movies do not belong to me. However the story and some related characters are original and mine.**

**A\N: thank you to all reviewers. I honestly read each and every review and take from it what I can. CC is greatly appreciated as are suggestions. I like to hear what YOU the reader think may happen, or what you may want to happen. I also do like to include ideas from readers (if they're practical) right into my story, so please… suggest!! **

--

I quit my job.

I quit school.

And I gave my sup a month's notice that I was quote on quote "getting the hell outta his would be condemned apartment building". He gave me the finger, yelled some choice words at me and slammed the door in my face. I was off to a good start.

It wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be to quit school. To be honest it didn't really feel like I was quitting more putting my scholarly life on hold in order to pursue other things. My academic advisor asked me if I'd consider talking to the resident physiologist , I politely declined. He said he didn't understand how a student with my devotion and aptitude in my studies would give up when I was so close to achieving the pinnacle of blah blah blah. I practically ran out of his office.

With the money I was reimbursed from dropping out of school, I used towards the first and last's month rent on a tiny one room apartment on the "safer" side of Gotham. It was clean, it was classy and it was damn expensive. It was a good thing that I had a little stash of cash in the bank, my savings would keep me comfortable for at least six months.

I know this all might seem like a complete inversion of what I was thinking when I began my story. But it's important that you understand that night when I was attacked outside of my apartment, it made me realise that it's not right to be scared, to fear walking home in a city that was once safe. I remember when I was child my father and I would walk the neighbourhood block, waving and smiling to other people. Now, people knew better than to come out at night. It wasn't fair, that we the citizens of Gotham now lived in fear, and the fact that so many of us were willing to accept this fear as normality just showed how many of us were truly cowards. Gotham was once our city and I fed up with watching as it was destroyed by the corrupt and wicked.

So I decided to do something to help the only way I knew how to. I became a Gotham city police officer. Now, now relax, I'll explain. After the recent events in Gotham it was basically hanging on the edges, struggling to compose it's self on the eve of such tragedy. The man responsible, or as I like to refer to him, the nut job, known as the Joker reeked havoc and near destruction to the city. He alone caused it's citizen to be on the verge of cracking giving in to his lunatics notions. But something held us together, ensured that we prevailed. Most say, it was because of men like Harvey Dent and some would even say it was Batman but I believe it was Gotham's citizens.

Anyway, because of the Joker's antics a great many lost their lives, including many from the city's police department. It's recent appointed Commissioner, declared that anyone fit, and willing would be allowed to apply for appointment on the police force, and would be able to fast track through the training and schooling and receive a badge within months. I honestly thought the commissioner was off his rocker, offering an open invitation to the city. Especially considering the amount of crooked people in the city who would have must likely taken advantage of an opportunity like this, but Commissioner Gordon was ready. I had heard from people that he had turned away nearly 95 percent of all applicants, which made me a little apprehensive about applying, I doubted if my motives were enough to secure me a position, if the Commission would think I was genuine. But I sucked it up, and told myself it was now or never.

I don't like to brag but let's be honest, I was probably the highest qualified applicant the force had seen in years, so I didn't really have trouble securing an interview with the Commissioner. The tests were pretty basic, asking me hypothetical questions like what would you do in this situation or what would you do if were offered money? Easy stuff to deduce if I was likely to become a thief or crack under pressure or if I was just a plain crazy person. I passed, and was asked to meet with Gordon that day. I wasn't nervous until he took me into his office, and regarding me with an air of experience that made him wish beyond his years.

"Why do you want to me a cop?"

No hello, no nice to meet you, he just got right down to the bottom line.

"Why'd you want to be a cop?" I shot back.

He took a moment, watching me. "If you're going to waste my time Ms-"

"Because I'm done being afraid, and I'm done depending on someone else to save this damn city. I think it's time for us, the citizens to stand up. To fight back, to say, this is our city and it's not going to be run by the criminals anymore. I'm here today, Commissioner Gordon because I want to make a difference. And you can laugh, you can think that's corny! But one day I want to be able to walk down the street for an evening stroll and not fear the repercussions for something that should be a carefree pastime." I sat back in my chair and I'm convinced I saw that man smirk, but he covered it up quickly taking a long sip of his coffee.

"I've looked at your application, you sure you don't want to be a politician?" To which I shook my head. He continued, "Listen, you could do more with your life kid. This job, it isn't safe. My officers go out, each and every day not sure if they'll come home. These streets are like a battlefield. When you sign up for this, you risk your life every moment you wear this badge." He tapped his badge that sat on the corner of his desk, probably for effect. I felt a pang of tenderness for him, he's seen a lot death lately, and it's showed on his weathered features.

I nodded. "I understand that, but with all due respect I risk my life every time I walk out my door. You can't deny that's how bad our streets are. I don't want to live in fear, and more importantly I don't want others to have to live in fear. But some people aren't as brave as others. Some won't stand up, but I'm someone who will. And to be frank I don't think you have a lot of sincere volunteers right now. Can you really afford to turn away someone who wants to be here?"

He cleared his throat and took another sip of his coffee. "You start basic training tomorrow, eight am sharp."

"Thank you!" I stood.

He waved me off, "Don't thank me…"

I didn't sleep much that night. I don't know if I was nervous, or excited, but I spent the majority of that night, looking out my window, watching as the cars passed by. I saw the sun rise, and I knew it was a new beginning. It might not have been the beginning I'd thought I'd wanted. But I knew in my heart that this was what I was meant to do. I was meant to save Gotham… well maybe that's a little too dramatic. I knew my purpose was to help assist in the emancipation of my city. And never in my life had I been so sure that I was now on the right path. This is when my life really began…


	3. Adjusting

Disclaimer: Batman and all associated characters, from either the comic books or the movies do not belong to me

**Disclaimer: Batman and all associated characters, from either the comic books or the movies do not belong to me. However the story and some related characters are original and mine.**

**A/N: Thank you to all reviewers. I can't stress enough how much I appreciate any commentary, but please keep in mind constructive criticism is better because it helps me improve my writing, and there is ALWAYS room for improvement. PLEASE give me feedback! ;) Thanks.**

--

Over the course of six months I underwent my police training. It was all the foundations: laws, regulations, hand-to-hand combat at an intermediate level and firearms training. I learned quickly, picking up each new skill as it was taught to me, with ease.

I decided, for my own good, to join some kick-boxing classes in the evenings, and after a couple months my trainer told me I'd benefit from a mixed martial arts class. So, at his recommendation I switched over, impressing my new sensei and even my teachers at the police academy. I couldn't believe the change in my body; my strength, my endurance, the sheer control my training had taught me.

Not to mention I looked better than I ever thought possible.

My dedication to my new occupation was bordering on obsession, as my best friend Tanner pointed out one evening.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but you moved out of your apartment, blew your savings on this place," He waved his arms around for dramatic effect, and then ran a hand through his short blonde hair. "And joined the bloody, Gotham, police force?" I nodded and he sighed. "Excuse me for asking, but are you nuts?"

"Don't be a dick..." I rolled my eyes and continued setting the table.

"Seriously, Audrey, a cop? Really?"

"You're just upset because you don't have someone to bitch about Summerfield's lectures with you..." I tried to smile, but he gave me a very serious looking return. I sighed and stopped what I was doing. "I believe in this."

"You use to believe in getting out of this city." Tanner countered, inching towards me.

"Don't you find it funny that our ambitions amount to nothing else but getting out of Gotham?"

"No I don't. We hate this city. Or, at least you used to, and now I'm just trying to understand on which whim you've decided to throw away your entire future. You know I ran into Professor Marks and you're name came up? He couldn't believe you'd drop out. He called it a shame - actually an 'utter waste' was his exact wording. I can't imagine what he'd think if I told him what you've given up the academic world for."

I bit the corner of my lip. "Tanner."

He met my eyes, and I couldn't resist pressing my hand to his cheek. He closed his eyes and I sighed, "I'm doing this because I believe I can make a difference. I believe that fighting now will make Gotham a better place for the future."

"And you think you, one lone person, can make a difference?"

"Maybe not by myself, but it's a start."

"You're too good for this..."

"'What chance does Gotham have when the good people do nothing?'" I quoted. There was a moment of silence, and then he took my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "But enough about me," I continued. "I heard you wrote your dissertation and blew the review board away. Did they actually call you a master of the craft-?"

He laughed, "Don't try to change the subject by cuddling my pride."

"They asked you to stay on didn't they?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

"That's amazing Tanner, I'm so happy-"

"I said no."

"What?"

"I've joined the mayor's campaign; you know he's running for re-election."

"Tanner!"

"C'mon! You join the police force, I joined the politician game. I think it's a fair trade, especially if our plans to flee the city have changed. I'm here for the long run - as long as you are."

I couldn't help but smile, "As long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I think the real question is, do _you_ know what _you're_ getting yourself into?" He raised his brows in question, his blue eyes hazy.

"I'm not sure, but I think I'm about to find out."

Tanner and I had first met in first year poli-sci, and we'd been pretty much inseparable ever since. Just to set the record right, we weren't those two best friends that were secretly in love with each other and who are just waiting for the right moment to reveal their feelings for one another. To be honest, Tanner and I went down that road in second year, and it lasted for about two months, until we both decided it was just beyond ridiculous, that we were much better off as friends. Our relationship had been great ever since. He was the closest thing to a family that I had left, and I'm grateful for him. It's why it was so important that he understood or at the very least respected my decision to leave school. With some hardcore explaining and sucking up, he seemed to, or at least after a while he stopped bringing it up.

--

I officially joined the police force in November of that year, gaining a partner named Anthony Tepitti, who like myself, was a new recruit except, that he'd been out in the field for the duration of my training. He was well built, fairly well mannered and distinctively Italian. In short, we made a decent duo, keeping mainly to ourselves, completing parole rounds and job responsibilities in general compliance. We didn't see a lot of action in the early days; basic domestic problems, a few gang disputes - nothing that made me fear for my life.

It's what I expected. At least it _was,_ until the commissioner called me into his office one afternoon before my night shift began.

"Please have a seat, Marsh."

"Am I in some kind of trouble, Commissioner?"

"Not that I know of, Marsh. That is unless you're hiding something, I'm not aware of?"

I shook my head.

"Well then," He looked through some papers. "I'm very impressed with you. All the trainers at the academy gave you excellent reviews. You're fieldwork with Tepitti has been outstanding. You've got the makings of good cop, Marsh." He took a sip of his coffee. "With that said, I'd like to ask a favour of you. One, which may seem a little... out of the ordinary. I'm hoping that my request won't offend you, but it is necessary sometimes, to look to others for a little help-"

"Just ask me."

Gordon cleared his throat and leaned forward, "Marsh... _Audrey_. After the Joker's devastation we've been trying to build up our force again. So far, we've done well recruiting - you're a fine example. But- we need financial backing. Our funds are exhausted with the re-building. We don't have the money to invest in new cars and equipment. We need to turn to an outside source for donations and financial support."

"Who did you have in mind? And why do you need my help?"

Gordon paused, and took another swing of coffee. "Well, I was going to campaign to Bruce Wayne. You've heard of him, right?"

"The billionaire? _Yeah_, I've heard his name once or twice." I laughed. "But, I still don't see what this has to do with me."

"Well- I thought perhaps if I brought you to the interview, we might have a better chance of..."

"_Excuse_ me?"

Gordon fidgeted with some papers on his desk. "Well it's no secret that Mr. Wayne is quite the- 'libertine' so to speak, and ah-"

"You were hoping to inspire him, by me being present at the meeting?"

Gordon met my eyes, sighed, and nodded.

"Wow." I stood. "I'm a cop, Gordon. You want someone to entertain Mr. Wayne, hire a stripper!" I moved towards the door.

"Audrey." He stood, moving around his desk. "That's not what I meant, at all."

I looked at him.

"Please, just hear me out."

He indicated for me to sit, and I did, with a heavy sigh.

He returned to his desk. "I want you to be present at the meeting tomorrow with Mr. Wayne for the obvious reasons. You're a woman; you have certain 'feminine appeals' that might give us a better standing." I was about to interject when Gordon raised his hand. "What I _mean_ by that, is you're a fine example of a police officer, but, you are also a woman. Given Mr. Wayne's very- _public _activities, he seems to spend a great deal of his time with women, and I'm hoping that with you by my side, we can interest Wayne enough to secure financial support."

"Your plan is ridiculous! Not to mention unbelievably crude. Suggesting that Mr. Wayne may be more likely to invest in us, _simply _because a woman is present, or there to 'perk his interest', is assuming that Mr. Wayne is nothing but a womaniser who is willing to throw away money on the affinity of a woman. It's ludicrous." I finished my rant, and sat back in my chair. Gordon watched me, but didn't say anything more.

"You honestly think my presence will make a difference?"

"It might, and right now, we need all the help we can get."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes slightly. "Fine. I'll come. But I am not doing anything that might compromise my integrity."

Gordon laughed. "I'm not asking you to _sleep_ with the man, Audrey. I'm asking you to wear some makeup, curl your hair and smile a little. Just help me hold his attention, so he'll give our situation some honest consideration. That's it."

I nodded, and stood. "This is extremely sexist."

"You're absolutely right."

I shook my head again. "Fine! Whatever! I'll do it!"

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning, at nine."

"Yeah..." I neared his door, but paused, and looked over my shoulder. "Gordon?"

"Yes?"

"Do you honestly think, he's that superficial?"

"I hope not. But everyone knows he's a bit of a playboy, with a lot of free time on his hands. I'd like to give everyone the benefit of the doubt- but a picture is worth a thousand words." He rounded his desk and gave me a newspaper.

Bruce Wayne was on the cover; two women on either side, the article was entitled 'The Antics of A Billionaire'. The article went on to outline Mr. Wayne's '_evenings of wild parties and even wilder women_'.

I shook my head. "I'm a not wearing a skirt!" I handed back the paper.

Gordon nodded and smirked. "Be safe tonight."

I bobbed my head in reply and took off to find Anthony.


	4. The View

**A\N: Thanks to everyone for the reviews. Hope you like this chapter! And specials thanks to my beta LemonDrops!**

--

"You look _fine_!"

"Whatever! It's not like I care…" I rolled my eyes, glancing at my appearance in the mirror.

"Ah-huh, and that's why you keep checking yourself out, right?" Kayla smiled.

Kayla was Tepitti's fiancé and my newly appointed stylist.

Self appointed, I might add.

I turned to face her, "I'm just-"

"Nervous? Girl, I'd be nervous too, if I had a meeting-" She glanced down at her watch. "-in twenty minutes with a hot billionaire. Actually, I'd be _damn_ nervous."

I shrugged, "He's just a guy…"

Kayla gave me one of her obnoxious smiles. "Sure. _Just_ a guy who owns half of Gotham, and _just_ a guy you happen to be petitioning to, on behalf of Gotham's police force." She crossed her arms over her rather large chest. "Sure, he's _just_ a guy."

I cleared my throat, as I slid my gun into my side chest strap. "Don't be a smart-arse, it isn't very becoming." I fastened the buttons on my vest.

I was wearing plain, black slacks and a rich purple top, with a pin-stripped black vest over it. It was a very professional look for me; not to mention it hugged certain assets quite nicely. The bonus, was that I could fit my gun under the vest without anyone being any the wiser for it. My hair was half up; the rest fell in soft curls down my back. "Jesus! I look like a tool…"

"Shut up!" She laughed and came to stand beside me. "It's nice, to see you out of uniform. This is a good look for you." Kayla was effortlessly beautiful. She didn't need makeup or fancy clothes; she made anything work. I envied her, a little, for her instinctive ability to be so… feminine.

I smiled. "Thanks for your help."

"Mmhm, don't mention it. Besides, Anthony told me how much you guys need Wayne's backing. It's all I can do, to make sure my baby's safe when he's out there…" She smiled, but underneath I could see the concern in her eyes. "Every night he leaves, I worry every second he's gone. The streets might be getting better, but they're not good- not yet. Far from it. Whatever support, you guys can get, to make your jobs that less problematic, helps me rest a little easier."

I nodded. "I promise you, I'll do my _best_ to amuse Mr. Wayne's interest." I took her hand gently. "And you shouldn't worry so much." I gave her hand a little squeeze and smiled.

--

I tried not to think about being nervous- I mean really, there was no _point_. Bruce Wayne was just one guy – one very _rich_ guy – and I wasn't about to let some overzealous, playboy make me squirm.

Or at least I wasn't planning on giving him the satisfaction, of ever, knowing the simple prospect of meeting Gotham's most eligible bachelor sent a chill through me.

"You okay?" Gordon asked me, as we sat in a large office. We'd been waiting for Bruce Wayne for almost an hour, his secretary offering an apology, saying that 'Mr. Wayne was stuck in traffic'.

"Yeah." I glanced over at the wall clock. The office was plain, no personal memorabilia; nothing to indicate any Bruce Wayne had ever inhabited the space. "Where _is_ this guy?" I stood, and moved towards the giant windows.

"Traffic."

"What a crock of shit! I bet the man's still in bed…" I countered, looking out over at the city. It all seemed so controlled, from that high up. "What kind of self-absorbed, egotistical prick has enough audacity to keep the Commissioner of the police force waiting for over forty minutes?"

"I guess that'd be me." A voice – which was clearly not Gordon's – chimed in.

I gave myself a mental head slap, as I turned to see the elusive Bruce Wayne, standing in the door. He wore a crisp blue shirt, a white oxford and a matching tie. His expression was passive, except for a slight grin, as he approached Gordon, extending his hand. "Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon's face was fairly composed, but I could tell he was trying very hard to conceal his annoyance- at me that was. "We meet again. Thank you for taking the time out of your busy schedule."

"Anytime, for Gotham's finest." He looked my way, then, took a few steps towards me and extended his hand. "Bruce."

"Audrey Marsh." I clasped his firmly.

"Ms. Marsh, I must apologize for keeping you waiting." He smirked, his words dipped in a careful arrogance.

"No apology needed!" Gordon laughed anxiously.

Wayne released my hand, and indicated we sit down. He picked up our proposal and we were all silent while he reviewed it. Eventually he laid the file down, and leaned back slightly, regarding us silently.

"You're planning a lot of developments for the force, Commissioner. You're asking for a large sum of money."

"Yes." Gordon paused. "I understand it's a lot to ask, Mr. Wayne-"

"Bruce."

Gordon nodded. "Bruce. But all the plans outlined _are_ necessary. We need them in order to increase our success ratios in the field, which effectively reduces the crime rate."

"Yes, I can see that. But my question is, Commissioner- what can _Wayne Enterprises _hope to gain from this endeavour?"

Gordon swallowed. "Well- Mr. Wayne… it, ah-"

Wayne leaned forward in his chair, resting his elbows on his desk and clasping his hands together. "Let's be honest, Gordon. You're asking me to make a donation- not an _investment_ and quite frankly, we can't hope to gain anything substantial. I'd be throwing money into the wind!"

"It's surprising that you consider the safety of your city, only in the terms of profit, Mr. Wayne. Actually it's quite disturbing." I pushed in.

"I'm a businessman, Ms. Marsh. Not a charity. This… 'investment' isn't practical." He sighed. "But I am willing to have this plan reviewed, to see what, if any, contributions Wayne Enterprises can make."

"How very generous of you, Mr. Wayne." I plastered on my best fake-bitchy smile.

He held my gaze for longer than comfortable, but I refused to look away.

It was Gordon who broke the silence. "We'd be grateful for anything, Mr. Wayne."

Wayne turned his attention back to Gordon and nodded. "I'll have my secretary get back to you, Commissioner."

Gordon and I stood. "Thank you, again, for your time."

Wayne smiled as we took our leave.

"What a dick." I sighed, as we left.

Gordon gave me a sharp look, "Can't you at least wait until after we're out of his office, before you start on him? I'd hate to have him walk in, on your little 'bluster' again."

I rolled my eyes and said, as we approached the elevator. "Whatever. It's not like he doesn't _know_ he's all those things, already."

Gordon sighed, "He is very-"

"Condescending?"

"I was going to go with 'snooty'."

Gordon and I shared a laugh as the doors to the elevator opened. We moved aside as three men and a woman, all dressed in black, exited. The woman was my height, with long blonde hair that hung down her back in a low pony. She gave me a little smirk as she walked by, a peculiar expression on her face.

I thought nothing of them at first, until I noticed a bulge at the side of one of the mens' hips. I stopped dead, in my tracks. "Those look like bodyguards, to you?"

Gordon turned his head and watched the group. "I don't believe Mr. Wayne has bodyguards."

"That's what I thought."

"Why?"

"I think they're carrying…"

"Most of the people in this city do."

I looked at Gordon. "It doesn't feel right."

Gordon took a quick look at his watch. "I'm sure it's nothing." I was about to protest, but Gordon continued. "But, if you've got a bad feeling, we'll go check it out. Okay?"

"Thank you."

We reached the uncanny group, as they stood in front of the secretary's desk.

"Morning, gentlemen. Miss." I nodded. They turned to look at us. "What's your business here, today?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." One man replied.

I nodded, and reached into my pocket and flashed my badge. "GCPD. Do you have permits to be carrying those weapons?" It was bold, but I was never one for subtlety.

The woman muttered something in another language, and then laughed.

"I'm _not_ going to ask you again." I hissed.

One of the men took a step forward, pulling out his gun in the same instant.

But I was quicker.

I pushed the gun away, delivering a swift kick to his kneecap. The guy went down hard, screaming foreign words, in obvious pain. Gordon pulled his guy, as the other two men went for theirs.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Gordon yelled.

I kicked the gun away from the fallen guy, and pulled out my own. "DO IT NOW!"

The woman laughed and then purred in a silky accent. "You shouldn't have done that…"

"What's going on, out here?" Bruce emerged from his office.

That was pretty much when all hell broke loose.

** TBC. **


	5. Teddies and Flowers

**A\N: So... I have a new plan. I'm going to start posting chapters two at a time. That means I don't know how often I'll be updating, but when I do you'll have more to read. Does that sound ok? Let me know... thanks & enjoy!**

--

There was a lot of yelling back and forth, as Gordon and I attempted to convince the black suited men to drop their weapons and had absolutely no luck. There was a heavy tension in the air, and I shook slightly, my nerves on fire.

It was the first time I'd actually had to draw my gun.

One of the men yelled something at me, and then turned towards Bruce.

I didn't hesitate.

I took a shot.

He yelled viciously as he fell over, his leg bleeding wildly. I slowly made my way around the group toward Bruce as Gordon held the other side. "Get into your office." I yelled at Bruce.

The woman hissed something in her language, and the other man twisted, poised to take a shot at Bruce.

Gordon's gun echoed as it went off, hitting the man in his upper leg. In cop school we were taught never to make life-threatening shots unless there were absolutely no other options. We were to aim for the arms, legs, and shoulders, first and foremost.

"Get on the ground!" Gordon ordered the woman.

I reached Bruce, just as the woman nodded, indicating she was ready to surrender.

I turned to Bruce. "What were you thinking? I told you to get back into your office!"

"No offence, Ms Marsh – but I am _not _going to hide in my office, whilst my company is under attack. I have my employees out here." He nodded towards his very frightened secretary.

I felt an ounce of respect for the man at that. "I see… any idea who these people are?"

Gordon was approaching the woman, as I questioned Bruce. I turned, in time to see Gordon go down and the woman turning a gun in Bruce's direction.

This time she was quicker than I.

I felt the bullet rip through my shoulder as I stepped into its path.

I don't remember much after that; except someone catching me as I fell backwards. Someone yelled- there was a fight- and I heard the click of heels as someone ran away. Gordon kneeled over me. "Audrey?"

"I'm- fine." I managed. "Get- that- bitch."

"It's okay, Gordon. I got Audrey." Bruce said as he held me.

I decided, deliriously, as I lay in his arms bleeding, that I liked the way my name sounded on his tongue.

Which, all things considered, was probably not the most relevant thoughts.

"Go after the woman." Bruce insisted.

Gordon nodded and took off after her.

Bruce looked down at me. "You saved my life."

"You'd better give us that damn grant now." They were the last words I could muster before I passed out from the pain.

--

I awoke in a hospital bed, my shoulder aching.

A nurse was by my side. She smiled, pushing some hair away from my forehead. "How are you feeling, Audrey?"

"Like I just got shot?"

She smiled again. "I heard what you did. It was very brave of you."

"Mmh…" I swallowed, as my mouth was dry. "How long have I been here?"

She picked up my chart. "Two days."

"How long am I in for?"

"That depends on what the doctor says. I'll let him know you're awake. He'll want to examine you soon."

--

The doctor was very nice. He assured me that the bullet's fragments had all been removed, and I was very lucky it hadn't done any extensive damage that couldn't be healed with time. He _did _infer that my shoulder mightn't ever be as mobile as it was before, but only time would tell.

Gordon came in just after my examination. "Hey, there!"

I smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged, and couldn't help hiss from the pain. "To tell the truth, I've been better, Commissioner."

He laughed. "Well, taking a bullet does that to you."

"You'd know." I smiled once more. I felt a certain familial tenderness towards Gordon, and I was beginning to think he felt it for me as well. It was an odd sort of camaraderie developing between us, but it was nice. Especially since Gordon was the type of guy who you'd want as a friend.

Someone who's always be there, through thick and thin.

He came to stand beside my bed, putting down the vase of flowers he was holding.

"These…" He took the card and passed it to me. "…are from Mr. Bruce Wayne."

I laughed, and read the card mockingly. "_I'm in your debt. Bruce_. Unbelievable!"

"He gave us the grant, Audrey."

"What?"

"Every penny, on the one condition that I promote _you_." Gordon pushed up his glasses, and crossed his arms.

I shook my head rolling my eyes. "That's man is a _tool_."

Gordon sighed. "He did come through for us, in the end."

"Yeah, and all I had to do was take a bullet for him!" I retorted.

Gordon sighed again. "Why'd you do it, then?"

"_I _dunno…"

"C'mon Audrey! You don't _seem _to like the man. But I watched you- you didn't hesitate one second." Gordon looked at me, expecting a reply. I just shook my head.

"Figure out who those people were?" I changed the subject.

Gordon heaved another sigh and shrugged. "The guys we brought in won't talk, at all. The woman- who shot you- she took off… I couldn't catch her. I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter. We will."

"We?" Gordon asked. "There is no '_we_'. Especially since, I just _heard_ the doctor give you specific orders for some bed-rest."

"I'm fine!" I waved him off, giving him a look filled with haughty annoyance.

"Give me a break, Marsh. You just got shot- you're on vacation."

"WHAT?"

"I mean it! And light duties, when you come back."

"Gordon!"

"You're young, Marsh. You've got plenty of time, to jump back into the rat race. Just, take the time to make sure you heal properly, alright?"

I sighed and nodded. "Yeah…"

"That a girl."

"AUDREY!" Another voice rang out, as my best friend came into the room. He made a bee-line to my bed, taking my hand.

"I'm _okay_, Tanner."

He bent down to kiss my forehead and cheeks. "Oh _god_, I heard, and I- and I've never been so scared!"

"I'm _fine_." I brushed his cheek. "It's okay…"

He nodded, and turned to Gordon; suddenly realising we weren't alone. "Oh, excuse me. I'm Tanner Berman."

"Jim Gordon." They shook hands. "You've got a very brave woman, there. I'm proud to have her on my team."

"Oh, we're just friends." I asserted.

Tanner laughed. "I don't know if I'd call her brave. Borderline _insane_ is more accurate!"

As I slapped him the stomach with my good hand, Tanner laughed and reached out to hold my other.

"Nevertheless, she _has_ saved a man's life." Gordon looked my way, with a knowing smile.

"Show off." Tanner muttered to me.

"Well, I'll leave you two. You-" Gordon gave me a serious look. "-get some rest. And I mean it. You're on light duties, 'til your doctor gives you permission otherwise."

I nodded. "Alright."

"It was nice to meet you." Gordon nodded to Tanner and left.

"A bullet? Not even meant for you? What can I say, Audrey, I'm impressed! How long have you been out in the field, again?" Tanner continued after Gordon left.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, stop!"

"So, what really happened?" He let my hand go, and moved a chair to my bedside.

--

I spent three more days in the hospital, until the doctor cleared me. It still meant I was off work for the next month and a bit. Things were pretty quiet the first week or two, although I did receive more flowers from a certain Mr. Bruce Wayne.

"This guy doesn't give up!" Kayla said, closing my door and placing another vase of flowers on my kitchen table. Between Kayla, Anthony and Tanner, I always had company. They were great friends and made sure I was comfortable whilst I healed.

"What does this card say?" I asked as I flicked through the channels, trying to find something decent to watch.

Kayla rounded the sofa with the card in hand, read out loud. "_Best wishes, Bruce_. _PS. If you want the deliveries to stop, all you have to do, is say yes._" Kayla laughed and passed the card to me to read.

I sighed heavily, fraught with irritation. "This guy just doesn't take a hint! I called his office, and asked his secretary politely to 'please stop the deliveries' and you know what she said?"

Kayla shrugged.

"That she was under 'strict orders from Mr. Wayne' not to stop any deliveries until I agreed to let him take me out!"

"So go then… I don't understand, what's the big deal?"

"Because I was just doing my job! I don't _need _to be rewarded."

"Maybe he's just trying to be nice, Audrey? It wouldn't hurt for you to say yes. After all, he did say it was just, as a thank you."

"_One_ card was thanks, _enough_." I settled on a channel, and Kayla dropped the subject.

--

But the deliveries didn't stop, even after I called his office again.

Finally, I became so frustrated, that I asked to speak to the man himself.

"I was beginning to think, you were bent on ignoring me forever." Came his cool voice.

"_I want you to stop sending me flowers!_" Was the harsh reply.

"And _I_ want you to agree to a date."

"Not. Going. To. Happen!"

"I see. Well, I hope you don't run out of room, then." And with that, he hung up.

The next day, I answered the door, only to be bombarded by flowers, balloons, teddies, and other small tokens. It filled every available tabletop in my tiny apartment. I shrieked, and ripped the phone off the receiver, jabbing in Wayne's number.

"Wayne Enterprises, how may I help you?"

"Gloria. It's Audrey Marsh."

"How are you today, Ms. Marsh?" Gloria asked. We'd become familiar after the many times I'd called to try and stop the deliveries.

"Annoyed. Very." I snapped.

"Oh, I _see_." I could hear the humour in Gloria's voice.

"Is he available?" I drummed my fingers on my counter.

"Yes, of course. Just a moment, please."

"And how can I help you today, Audrey?" Bruce laughed a bit, as he picked up the phone a few moments later. I could just _see _that stupid smirk of his…

"_One_ date. That's it."

"Okay."

"And stop sending me shit!"


	6. A little bit of this

_**A/N THANKS for the reviews. As far as **__**OOC**_** comments go, I intended my fic to be different from others. I'm trying to keep with in the "Batman" theme as much as possible, but at times I am going to alter the fic and the characters so they suit the little world I'm trying to create. I should say sorry in advance if I don't get Bruce, or Gordon right on, but I'm trying. And I'm always open for suggestions. Thanks again for the continued support, it really does mean a lot to me!**

--

"So- you remember the plan- right?" I glanced up from my purse, at Tanner, as he stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.

"_Yahuh_." He mumbled, crunching away.

"If I message you any of the key words I mentioned, you'll wait ten minutes and then you _will _call me pretending to be Gordon, or Tepitti or _someone_- I don't care! Just find me a way out of my date!"

Tanner grinned, "You know, if you _actually_ stopped worrying about it, you might have a _good_ time."

"Doubtful."

I sighed, and ran a hand down my dress. It was blue, little number, and the reason I had bought it was, because I had been amazed I could fit into it _and _still look pretty, darn good. It was strapless and pooled at the front, tightening just around my hips and ending halfway down my thighs. It _was_ scandalous- but as Kayla assured me- acceptable, and necessary, in overdue celebration, for having my arm-sling officially gone.

"_Yahuh_."

I cocked my head to the side. "Please- just _stick with the plan_."

"Okay! Okay!" He shrugged with an easy nonchalance.

"I guess the sooner I get going, the sooner it'll be over, right?"

Tanner grunted. "You can save the act for Kayla. You're not fooling me."

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"I just think it's- _funny _that you brought a new dress for date with a guy, whom you claim to 'detest'. Most women probably wouldn't have put much effort into a date they _don't _care about."

"_Goodnight_, Tanner!" I grabbed my jacket.

"I won't wait up, _dear_!" He sneered.

--

By the time I reached my apartment lobby, a black, Lincoln town car was sitting on the curb edge. Wayne had been glancing down the street as I had approached. He looked up as I exited, and I watched as he inspected me.

"Ms. Marsh." He smiled. His cocky little grin had my gut twisted into annoyance already.

"Wayne."

Another man, an older gentleman, with greying hair and a pleasant face, smiled and opened the car door for me. "Good evening."

"Hello." I smiled back.

"This is Alfred." Bruce gestured.

"I'm Audrey." I extended my hand, which Alfred accepted and turned to the side placing a kiss.

"A pleasure, Madame."

It made my smile wider as I entered the car and Bruce slid in, beside me.

"You look nice, tonight."

"Just tonight?"

"That's not what I meant-"

"Well, I know I have to keep up with your regular standards, Mr. Wayne. The press would have a field day, if they discover I'm not some foreign super model." I looked towards him, "How will your poor social front, _ever_ deal with such a devastating blow? The billionaire on a date with some humble street _cop_…"

"I'm sure I'll recover." He snapped.

I looked out the window for the remainder of the ride, which passed in silence. I couldn't begin to fathom what had enticed him to take me out on a date, especially since we clearly had nothing in common. I couldn't even stand to be around him!We parked outside some ostentatious restaurant, on the Upper East Side. I cringed- this was _exactly _the scene I'd been avoiding my entire life. However, upon entering the restaurant, I was unexpectedly granted a small reprieve.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. Wayne." The maître d' whined appeasingly. "There is absolutely _no_ room. So _very, very_-"

"I had _reservations_."

"Sir, they are not listed. I cannot fit you in. I'm _very_-"

I muffled a laugh, and was waiting for Wayne to ask the maître d', '_didn't he know who he was?_' or something along those same pretentious lines. But, to my great surprise (and his credit) Wayne sighed, asked again if there was _anything_ the waiter could do, and then gave up. We returned to the car.

"Is something wrong, Mr. Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"I believe Gloria may have made a mistake with our reservations." Bruce sighed.

"That's unfortunate, sir." Alfred shrugged, adjusting his scarf. It had started to snow, and I found myself shivering a little. "Perhaps, we could return to the manor and I'll cook up a dinner?"

Wayne nodded.

"No, that's really not necessary-" I cut in.

"I don't mind, Miss." Alfred smiled.

"Listen, I know this Italian restaurant. Just a couple blocks away. It's tiny- but it's good. If you want, we could try there?" I looked to Wayne.

Bruce nodded. "Alright."

Alfred opened the door to the car.

"Oh, it's okay- we'll walk."

Bruce gave me a quick look and nodded to Alfred. "Take the night off, Alfred. I'll take a cab home."

"As you wish, sir. It was nice to meet you, Ms. Marsh."

"_Just_ Audrey."

Alfred smiled.

We watched him leave as I did up the buttons on my jacket. "C'mon then…"

Wayne hesitated for the briefest of moments as we watched each other awkwardly. I turned first and led him towards the restaurant. Silently Wayne followed suit, keeping close to my side.

The walk to the restaurant was fairly quick, mostly because I was freezing my buns off and couldn't wait to get back into the heat.

"Audrey, come stai?" The owner, Eugenio greeted me, giving me a warm hug.

"Sto bene, grazie, e tu?"

"Benissimo! Fa freddo?"

I laughed. "Si, molto freddo."

"Come lui chiama?" Eugenio nodded towards Bruce.

"This is Bruce Wayne."

"NO!" Eugenio's eyes lit up.

"Bruce- this is Eugenio, he owns this restaurant."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Wayne." Eugenio wrapped both hands around Bruce's, smiling and shaking at the same time. "Welcome to my restaurant."

"Thank you." Bruce managed an honest smile. "I've heard good things about your place."

"Of course. The best Italian food in all of Gotham! Come, sit, eat!" He directed us towards a window seat. "A tavola!" Eugenio took our jackets. "Sit, I'll bring some wine."

"Grazie, Eugenio." We sat, and Bruce gave me uncharacteristically frank look.

"So- I take it you're Italian?"

"Half, on my father's side. I use to come here with my parents on Sunday's, for lunch." I rolled my eyes thinking about it. "Dad use to say it was the closest thing he could find to his mother's cooking."

Bruce smiled, as Eugenio returned with wine and menus, and then left, giving us some time to consider the selections.

Bruce poured us some wine, and sat back taking a swig, "I like this place…"

"Interesting. I wouldn't have thought it'd be up to _your _standards."

Bruce measured me for a moment and leaned forward a bit of a smirk on his face. "I think it's safe to say, that you _really_ don't know me. At all. Instead of sitting here berating me all night, why don't you give me a break, and I'll show you the _real _Bruce Wayne?"

I swallowed. His eyes were rather intense. "Fine."

"Thankyou." He chuckled.

I took a sip of my wine, "So, what's the deal with Alfred?"

"He's been with me all my life. After my parents died, Alfred raised me. He's a very good man."

"I'm sorry- about your parents, I mean."

"I was young. I got over it." Bruce shrugged and took another measured sip of his wine.

"Still. It's hard to lose your parents, at whatever age. I should know."

There it was- out in the open. We actually had something in common.

But even then- we were both orphans, we could relate somewhat- I still felt this huge gap between us. There was something that would never close it. He would never let me into his private world. Wayne had some sort of distance, deep inside him, that would never cease to exist. It kept him detached from people. I felt it keenly just then, and I think I even felt sorry for the man. He might have had Alfred to keep him company, but we're not meant to spend our lives alone like he did.

"What happened?" He questioned, stirring me from my thoughts.

"_Gotham_ happened." It was my turn to shrug, and I tried to manage a smile.

My saving grace appeared in Eugenio, who returned to take our order.

Bruce never mentioned the issue again, and surprisingly we survived the night with each other. He was actually quite charming when he wanted to be, and he made me laugh once I let my guard down. I guess we compromised with each other.

"So- a cop?" He questioned, as he emptied the second bottle of wine into our glasses.

"Getting me drunk, Wayne?" I took up my glass anyway.

The restaurant was quiet and we were the last patrons. Eugenio had told us we could stay for as long as we wanted. Personally, I thought, Eugenio was just overwhelmed by the fact Bruce Wayne was in his humble bistro.

Bruce gave me a little smile that could have been taken to mean almost anything.

"A cop. Yeah…" I shook my head. "I know. It's weird right? Bright, Italian girl decides for a career in law enforcement and to top it all- in the most dangerous city in the country?"

"Not at all. You can do whatever you want. You're a wonderful woman."

Our eyes met for the hundredth time that evening, but this time I looked away first. Feeling a deep blush rush my cheeks, I distracted myself and looked up as the lights dimmed. Eugenio came over to us and put a candle on our table.

"You two- stay." He smiled. "I'll bring another bottle of wine."

He took off before either of us could stop him.

Bruce laughed, "I think your _friend _is trying to get us drunk."

"What can I say? I'm just more fun when I'm drunk."

He looked amused.

I shifted uncomfortably and mentally cursed my big, liquor loosened mouth. "It's an Italian thing."

He raised an eyebrow.

--

The rest of night was filled with frank, realistic discussion and conversation that, frankly, I wouldn't have expected Bruce Wayne to be capable of. At some point Eugenio came out to join us, and together we had another bottle of wine.

By the time we took our leave I was a little wobbly on my heels, but I managed.

"Alla prossima." I laughed, waving to Eugenio as he closed the door behind us.

He waved back, his cheek red from the wine. "Ciao bella."

Bruce took my hand, directing me down the street, as I continued to laugh and talk.

"Oh- his face, when I introduced you! He couldn't believe it."

"Do you regret leaving school?" His question was sudden and unexpected and made my head hurt thinking about the stress of the decision.

"Not yet." I pulled myself to his side, for warmth. "I can always go back, I suppose. I heard _you _dropped out of an Ivy League."

"I did."

"And… you don't regret it? At all?"

"No." He paused. "I learned a lot in that time. I wouldn't be the man I am today, if I hadn't left."

"I see… and what kind of man _are_ you, Mr. Wayne?" We stopped, and he turned to me.

"Didn't I show you tonight?" His eyes were twinkling, but always shielded.

My alcohol indulged tongue wasn't the subtlest beast. "You always hold back. Just a little. Who are you _really_, Bruce Wayne?"

"A complicated man…" He was unsettling how he said it- so serious, so wary.

"Oh. Is that a forewarning?"

"Perhaps."

"I don't like complicated." I insisted.

"Then, you probably won't like me." He smiled.

"That's-" I stumbled on the sidewalk, but his hands were sure around my shoulders. "-assuming that I like you currently."

"Are you _always_ this difficult?"

"Yes." I gave a drunken head bob.

He laughed again, and took my arm. "Let's get you home, Ms. Marsh."


	7. Helpless

_When you think of things in retrospect, you often find yourself wishing you'd seen the clues earlier; put the pieces of the puzzle together faster. Isn't it mind-boggling how the evidence doesn't quite fit together until after you know it's meaning? Then things fall out in front of you, at a speed too fast to comprehend, and you're left with a sad realisation…  
…it's too late._

--

My arm started feeling better- I'd like to say it's because I have an abnormal healing ability, but I'm not a superhero. I don't have a unique healing power.

Nope, I'm just plain old me.

I went to the doctor, I took my medicine and worked my arm as much as I dared. I wasn't about to end my career so early on, so I pushed myself; resolve taking over my mind and focusing my attention and determination to fit my own terms.

I didn't see Bruce right away after our date, his schedule was too busy, and well- I pretended mine was as well. I didn't see such a need to rush into whatever it was we _were_ doing- so I just made it seem like I had important things to do. I might not be a billionaire, but I _did_ have a life, and it just so happened, that more than once when Bruce called on me, I already had plans.

I called this playing hard to get.

Kayla called it playing stupid.

"Right… but, you're really not _really_ busy tonight. So, I don't understand why you told him you had plans."

"Meh…"

"Audrey- _seriously_? What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing! I'm just not on call for him."

Kayla shook her head. "So? How was the _date_?"

"Fine… I suppose."

"Anything- _happen_?"

"Not really." I shrugged.

"Please- don't leave out all the good stuff. Anthony and I are practically married; there's just no more excitement in the bedroom anymore! I thrive on other's gossip." Kayla whined, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand.

I continued jogging on my treadmill, "I swear. Nothing happened. He dropped me off at my apartment door, said goodnight, kissed me on the _cheek_ and then left."

"Bullshit!" Kayla responded a little too loudly, causing a pair of older ladies walking sedately a few treadmills down to give us a dirty look.

I laughed, and slowed my speed to a more leisurely pace. "I think I should take offence! You _clearly_ think I'm easy. Well- easy enough to sleep with him on the _first_ date."

Kayla gave me a dismissive little wave, and shrugged nonchalantly. "Whatever. In this day and age, easy don't matter." She took a long sip from her water bottle. "Besides- he's _Bruce__Wayne_. He's like the average woman's dream- _and_ you can't say nothing for his charm. Not many woman could resist him…"

"Yeah? Well this girl can- and did!"

"Sure." She sighed and finally gave up on the treadmill. She stepped off, and waited for me to finish.

I followed suit and we walked over to the weights.

"So what _did_ you guys talk about?" She asked as she began to lift hand weights, one in each hand.

"Just- stuff." I took a weight, and began working my bad shoulder, feeling the muscles stretch and pull, it was sore but it felt good to have it working.

"C'mon! Give me _something_! It's like pulling teeth, with you!"

"We just talked, okay? About work, about life. I dunno, just- _stuff_."

"Are you ever going to see him again?"

"Maybe… probably?"

Kayla giggled, "Ahuh. That's when you're not busy, right?"

"Oh, _please_." I laughed. "I mean it's really not that big of a deal. He's just a- a _guy_."

Kayla stopped, and looked at me. "You've said that already."

"Well what am I _supposed_ to say? You go on about how he's this 'big deal'- how any woman in Gotham would be lucky to have a _second_ with him. I just don't _feel_ that." I put down the weight and continued, "I mean, I liked spending time with him- once he dropped the stupid playboy act. But at the end of the day- he _is _just a _guy_. And I'm not the type of girl to be impressed by money or power. I'm just _not_!"

Kayla attempted to interrupt, but I just talked over her.

"Because- once the glamour of it all wears off, the only thing left is the person _inside_.

And _if_ that person just doesn't amount to anything worthwhile, without their wealth… well, then- that's not the type of person _I _want to be with. Quite honestly, moral integrity, and honour are worth more than money _ever_ will."

Kayla gave me a wide-eyed-look. "You done?"

I laughed. "Yeah."

Kayla squeezed my shoulder. "It's okay to like him, Audrey. I know you. You have this preconceived 'notion' about him. I think you're just running scared because he's turning out to be something behind his façade."

"Maybe… maybe not." I sighed. "I think I'm gonna go for a swim before I leave."

She looked down at her watch. "I can't. I'm suppose to meet Tony for dinner."

I nodded. "Alright."

"Oh, and he says you better get your shit together. He needs you watching his back."

I smirked.

"Alright, girl, I'll see ya later. Call me tomorrow, maybe we'll go shopping."

"_Ohhhh_…"

"Ah, shutup you." She waived, grabbing her water bottle and headed towards the changing rooms.

I glanced at the clock. I still had a while yet until the gym closed and decided to go for a jog around the track.

My lungs ached as I ran. I hadn't realised how out of shape I'd become, having not ran since I was shot. But I pushed myself, feeling my muscles burn with the exertion. You wouldn't believe the things you get thinking about, when you're trying to distract yourself from the painful task at hand. I ran lap after lap, the sweat beading on my forehead and temples, gathering and dipping.

The one thing that was constant as I ran, was the imagine of that woman in Bruce's office- _her smug sneer, Bruce stepping out of his office…_ They just kept replaying in my mind, over and over again- like I was in the moment again.

_I felt the bullet rip through my shoulder again, and I screamed, tripping and falling… _down on the hard gym track. I panted my lungs ragged, trying to catch my breath. I was on all fours my head bent over, my eyes blurry. Eventually my breaths evened out and I could sit back, thankful that no one had seen my little psychotic breakout. I sighed, rubbing sweat out of my eyes.

I decided to forgo the cool-down swim, and settled for the shower instead. I was probably the last person out as the lights started to flick off, and I waved to a trainer as I made my way out the door. The streetlights weren't yet on, and it was quite light outside, but there was hardly anyone in sight. I made my way across the street heading towards the subway.

That's when I heard the scream.

It was high pitched and it echoed off the buildings. It cut off abruptly, and I shivered.

I found myself walking towards the direction of the scream, my feet carrying me away- my mind, the _rational_ part attempted to reason.

I was unarmed, alone and not in the best state.

What could I possibly hope to accomplish?

It didn't matter though, as I neared the area. I heard struggling, a helpless voice begging, and my reasonability was all but gone.

"HEY! YOU! GET _AWAY _FROM HER!" My voice sounded harsh to my own ears.

The man that held the girl threw a casual glance in my direction. "Keep walking, lady."

"I don't think you _heard _me, you bast-"

The man, clad in dark jeans and a dirty black hoodie laughed. "Really?" He turned towards me, still pining the girl beneath him. She looked no older than sixteen and my heart was anxious for her.

"Let. Her. Go." I must admit, despite my shaking hands and the edgy feeling that spread over my body I seemed pretty confident.

"Piss. Off." He cocked his head at me, and turned back to the girl who gave another scream, trying to break free of his grasp.

An anger so acute, so rash, so _uncontrollable_ took over my body. I marched forward and slammed my gym bag against his back, distracting him enough that he turned away from the girl, and she took off.

"I _thought_ I told you to _piss off_?" He growled turning towards me. "Now, look what you've done. I guess I'll have to settle for _you_."

I didn't say anything and he laughed again. It jolted me back to when the men had attacked me that night.

But, this time I wasn't helpless.

He jumped at me and I dodged him, swinging my bag around again to smack him across the head.

He rubbed his head. "I'm gonna kill you, _bitch_!"

I dropped my bag, as he came after me again, swinging wildly with his fists. I sidestepped him, but he was ready. He grabbed me, shoving me roughly against the wall.

He went to take a swing at my face and I ducked, recovering with a solid punch to his cheek. He staggered back a little, and spit some blood onto the ground. He gave me a furious look and rushed me again.

This time, my footing was secure, and it became effortless as my training took over. I worked with ease to evade his desperate attempts to catch me. He gave up and started throwing more punches at me, but they were untamed and not focused. I stepped inside his guard, my back to his chest and gave him a good elbow to the chin. He went down, collapsing onto his back.

"You're under arrest, you _asshole_!"

"_Fuck you_!" He spat back.

Needless to say, I knocked him right out. I sat back on my haunches, letting my hands fall restlessly into my lap. I shook my head, what was I _thinking_? That had been completely _reckless_, yet I felt this uncontrollable rush- like I wanted to do it all over again. I shook my head clear and took a deep breath, standing and walking to my gym bag. I grabbed my cell phone.

"This is Marsh- badge number 653535308. I'm gonna need a car to West and Grove. I've got some trash to bring in…"

I don't know if the reaction was what I expected, but reaction I definitely got. In spades.

I marched the delinquent into the police station; hands cuffed behind his back, and threw him into the bench beside the booking station. A couple officers looked at me, jaws hanging. I nodded, trying to look inconspicuous. It was hard- they'd all heard I'd taken a bullet, and here I was a couple months later, still on break, throwing a criminal behind bars.

I'd like to think I earned a little respect that day, but I couldn't be sure.

The commissioner happened to be there when I entered, and he gave me an all too knowing look. "Marsh." He indicated towards his office.

The desk cop at the booking station said, "I got this, Marsh."

"Thanks." I muttered ungratefully as I followed Gordon.

"What the hell was _that_?" He asked before I could even close the door.

I shrugged. "Some asshole, trying to get his kicks with a girl down an alley."

"Ahuh."

"Against her will."

"Ahuh. You're _off _duty, Marsh." Gordon leaned against his desk.

"So? What was I suppose to do? Let the girl get _raped_?"

"No. But you should have called someone _on_ duty."

"They would have taken too long."

"You know what procedure is."

"_Screw_ procedure." I fluttered around his office, casting a dirty look at the other officers who were staring tactlessly at the office through the clear window. "I can't just _sit _here anymore, Gordon." I turned to look at him, "I'm ready. And I want back."

Gordon took a moment to consider me. "_If_ I let you come back- none of this solo crap. I want you with Anthony _every second _you're in uniform. Got it?"

I smirked. "Yesssss…"

"I mean it, Marsh. You're trouble when you're not supervised." He gave me a sombre look.

"Okay!" I rolled my eyes.

He looked out his window towards the booking office. "_Jesus_, Marsh. You beat the shit outta that guy!"

"Well. He started it…"

--

**A\N: SORRY!! I can't believe it's been so long since I updated, please don't be upset with me. I'm going to give you _the excuse now, it's one you've heard many time. I'm in school, I have essays, and readings and I'm overloaded as it. BUT, I promise I will make a better attempt to update. K? _**


	8. Daunting

I heard the muffled noise, I could tell the S.W.A.T team was approaching. I looked back at him, standing tall in complete black. Only the whites of his eyes stood out, the brown inlay piercing as he watched me waiting for my move. I met his eyes. "They'll seal you in…"

His eyes darted towards the elevator, the windows absorbing his surroundings, weighing his options.

"There isn't enough time." I hissed, my gun at level with his heart.

"I'm not your enemy." Came his harsh reply soaked in the venom of his husky voice.

"I know…" I swallowed, taking a step towards him and dropping my gun at the same time. I turned my back to him as the S.W.A.T team swarmed us. "STOP!" I yelled, my voice shrill.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's this?" Kayla inquired holding a white envelope.

"It's an invitation." I replied as I poured us each a glass of wine.

"It looks pretty darn fancy with this writing on the front."

I laughed. "You should see the actual invitation." I handed her the glass.

She accepted and didn't waste any time opening the invite. "Wow… cordially invites you to celebrate the special exhibition of the Renaissance at the Gotham Metropolitan Museum of Art hosted by…" Kayla gave me a wild smirk followed by a giggle. "Hosted by the gracious Bruce Wayne who personally donated over two million dollars to help fund and restore-"

"Yeah. I got it." I leaned against the counter, and took the invitation from her.

"Wow."

"You said that already." I took a sip of my wine and watched her.

"Hun, did you hear that?" She turned slightly and called over to Anthony who sat on the sofa with Tanner watching sports.

"Huh?" Came Anthony's reply as he stuffed some chips into his mouth.

"You're partner over here got invited to a gala at the MET! Hosted by Bruce Wayne."

"Yeah?" Anthony hardly seemed interested.

"Doesn't anyone else see the connection here?" Kayla looked back at me.

I shrugged.

"He obviously wants you there…"

"He didn't ask me."

She pointed to the invitation. "Sure he did. Maybe he didn't call you, but he is making it clear that he's thinking of you. If you ask me-"

"Which I didn't." I interjected.

"If you _ask_ me, I'd say maybe he's sick of calling you all the time. You have been avoiding the man. Maybe this is his way of letting you make the move."

Tanner made his way over to the kitchen and took a look at the invitation. "Got a date?"

"No."

"Good, I'll be your date. It's a good way to do some P.R. for the campaign."

"I don't have a date because I'm not going."

"This sounds like a re-run." Tanner yawned as he grabbed a beer.

"I don't do galas."

"You also said you didn't _do_ millionaires." He shrugged giving me an all too knowing look.

"I still stand by that."

"You wanna know how I _know_ you like this guy. How I know he's gotten under your skin?" Tanner inched towards me, his smug expression growing. "Cause you avoid him as if he were the plague. You fake flustered distress over his unsolicited attention. Yet, deep down inside, the woman in you is overwhelmed by him, by his undeniable interest in you, because for once you're being pursed and you don't know what to do. You're scared Marsh, and he's got you on the run. You gonna keep on playin' chicken or are you gonna get into the game?"

I was silent. I mean what do you say to that? Part of me wanted to wipe off that self-satisfied beam on his face and the other part knew he might be so right it was daunting. "Umm…"

"I'll get my suit pressed." He winked at me and left to continue watching the game.

I bit the corner of my lip and looked at Kayla.

"Shit." She breathed.

"Yeah, I know."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You look fine." Tanner pulled me against him and whispered in my ear. "So stop fidgeting."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"Am not!"

He took my arm and stopped me. "Yes, _you_ are." He stood and inched over me, even in heels, and I gulped looking up at him. "You look great, so stop pulling at your dress and enjoy yourself."

"You know I don't like these sorta things."

"You better get use to them, if you're gonna start dating an upper east side guppy." Tanner shrugged.

"I'm not-"

"Audrey." He kissed my cheek. "Relax." He released my arm and left my side disappearing into the crowd.

"Now, who sounds like a repeat?" I cooed as he walked away. I felt even more alone then I had when we'd walked in and pondered for the hundredth time why I'd given in.

"You're boyfriend's not too wise to leave you alone."

I was about to form a clever come back when I turned to the speaker and my resolution somewhat subsided. "Wayne…"

He smiled, handing me a glass of chardonnay. He looked crisp and utterly handsome in his finely tailored black tuxedo. His collar was stiff, his bowtie perfect and the white of his shirt made his eyes stand out with an intensity of a hundred stares.

I instantly felt conscientious in my nude coloured grown. It was form fitting, and curved down the side of my hips to open outwards at the bottom. It was beaded with small sequence down the back and along the supple lines of my bodice and chest. My hair was tossed in loose curls that fell against my back where my gown left the skin open and exposed. My makeup was smoky and smouldering as Kayla like to say, and I felt irrefutably ridiculous as Bruce Wayne's eyes burned along my skin taking in my outfit. It was different than the first time we'd been out. This time his gaze was different, it was hungry?

"You, Ms. Marsh, look _stunning_."

I took a sip of my wine hoping to hide my feverous blush. "I aim to please." I kept my eyes lowered, refusing to met his.

"That you do. I'm sure your boyfriend would agree." I was only too aware of our proximity.

"He's not my boyfriend." My eyes flickered to his and I saw…relief? Or maybe triumph.

"I was beginning to think there was another man, after I didn't hear from you."

"I'm a busy woman."

"Hmm…"

"This is lovely." I raised my eyes but avoided his stare.

"Yes, well, it's nice to do something for the community every once in awhile. Makes me look like more than a wanton playboy, wouldn't you say?"

"Anything to improve you're façade."

"Interesting choice of words." The humour had left his voice slightly, it caused me to look at him.

"I am always _careful_ with my words around you, Mr. Wayne."

We were silent for a moment. "Would you like to see the exhibit?"

"Yes."

He held out his arm, and I gave him mine. He led me through the crowd, stopping briefly for quick hellos and introductions. We eventually made it away from the mob and into the actual gallery.

He kept me close to his side, my arm tucked under his. We stopped at a painting and were quiet as we looked it over. "It's interesting how the Italians are so comfortable with love and sexuality, yet we still suppress it and consider it taboo." He mused, taking the final sip of his drink and setting it down. He took mine for me as well.

"Some societies establish their comforts in different social forms than others. I don't think there is any shame in there, nor our reluctance to aspire to their tendencies."

"That's right we'd rather dwell in the sphere of violence and cruelty."

"You're quick to catalogue us…"

"How can I not be?" He looked at me. "You're a cop Audrey, you see the violence."

"I do, and I also see a lot of good. Look at people like Harvey Dent."

"He died for his passions. There is no reward in death." He replied, his voice sullen and misplaced, almost not believing what his own mouth said.

"I disagree, Dent is a hero because he stood up for Gotham when few would. He choose to risk everything in the battle for Gotham's soul, and although that battle is not done, Dent made sure it wasn't lost. You belittle him his honour."

"How little you know…" It was lower than a whisper. I let it go as we continued to walk.

"What then of people like the Batman?"

"A masked menace who flies around the streets of Gotham inciting fear and paranoia. Yeah, he's a _real_ hero."

"I believe he's done a lot more for the city then we'll ever realise. He's given up his life, whom ever he is, to do battle against the corrupt. He stands up for the citizens when they would hunt him down."

"You should be careful Marsh, being a cop and all. As I recall the police have a warrant on this Batman for the sins he's committed. I don't think you know what basis to support. You can't stand here and acclaim Dent and Batman in the same sentence. Not when the Batman is responsible for his death."

I stopped, as did Bruce. "Do you know that? For a fact?"

"Well-"

"Did you see it with your eyes Bruce Wayne? Or are you so easily contaminated by the repugnant standard of the news?" I don't know what he saw in my eyes but he didn't reply. "He saved my life, and for that I owe him the dignity of not condemning him so easily. I wasn't there, nor where you. So I suggest, before you lecture me on the appropriate basis you should consider your own."

"You sure you want to be a cop? You'd make one hell of a lawyer."

I laughed, our conversation lightened, finally. "No, I was never interested in being a lawyer." I sighed, and we continued to walk stopping at a statue. "Ahhh… Dovizia." I looked up at the statue's face, a young woman, carrying a tray of fruits, the folds of her gown carefully exposing her leg. "It's late 15th century, I believe."

"You looked at the information cue." Bruce nudged me.

"No, I didn't." I smiled. "I took some art history courses as my elective."

"Not a lawyer, nor an art historian. What were you doing at school?"

"Pre-med…"

He smiled. "You never cease to surprise me."

I shrugged. "Why's that?"

"Because just when I think I've figured you out, you come out with something that completely throws me off track." He smiled, a true sincere emotion that made my heart race, but _just_ a little.

"Well, I'm no where close to figuring you out."

"Any ideas?" He reached out, and caressed my cheekbone.

"Not yet, but I'll keep you posted." I whispered, barely audible.

"I'll be on pins and needles 'til then." He replied, huskily as he leaned in. He lips brushed mine, and I leaned into him as his lips finally closed onto mine. His tongue connecting to mine. My hands caught his jacket to steady myself, and his one hand pressed the small of my back against him. His other winding its way into my hair. The moment passed too quick and ended almost as quickly as it began. Gun shots rang out, echoing through the corridor of the museum where I stood locked in Bruce's embrace.


	9. Gowns, Blondes and Galas

I didn't know whose head snapped away from our kiss, but we found each other staring down the hall.

"Stay here." He order, giving my arm a little squeeze.

"Excuse me?" I questioned as I followed him.

"Audrey. I don't know what's happening down there. I don't want you walking into something that-"

"I don't know if you got the memo Wayne, but I'm a cop. This is my job. So maybe _you_ should park it and wait 'til it's safe."

He gave me a look. "I'm not waiting."

"Well, neither am I." I shrugged.

"Why are you so stubborn?" He shook his head.

I ignored his question and began walking down the hall, he matched my stride and we made our way down the gallery hall, back towards the main room. We slowed as we neared the end of the corridor, there were footsteps approaching.

Bruce took my arm, pulling me into doorway. "Someone's coming."

I listened. "Two, maybe three." I peered around the corner. "Two."

"Stay here."

"We're not doing this again." I told him, as I reached down and slid off my heels. I pushed them into the corner.

He didn't reply as the footsteps neared. He gave a quick nod, and we stepped out of our hiding place. The two men we encountered were armed, and dressed in black.

They held up guns and we raised our arms. "What are you two doing?"

"We were walking…" Bruce shrugged.

"We heard gunfire. What's happening?" I added.

"Come on, you two are going back to the main room." The man pointed with his gun.

"No." I said.

"Listen bitch, we don't got all night, and the boss got big plans. So get your skinny ass moving!" He grabbed my arm, and I made my move. I twisted my arm out of his grip, slapping away his gun hand. I gave him a swift kick to the gut, and the man hunched over. I grabbed his shoulders and rammed my knee into his face. He went down and stayed down. I whirled around ready for the next guy, but he was on the ground. I looked at Bruce, who shrugged.

I took the guys gun, and a pocket knife I found in on him. I cut the bottom of my dress and made a tare all the way up to my right thigh. "Let's go." I ordered.

We rounded the corner and both looked over the balcony. It was chaos below, there must have been about twenty armed men, half of them blocking the exits the others hoarding the massive crowd into the centre of the room. At the top of the stairs stood a woman with long white blonde hair, which hung down her back in a pony tail.

"Shit." I breathed. Bruce and I ducked back around the counter.

"That's the same woman-"

"From your office." I completed his sentence. "You sure do have some interesting friends."

"LISTEN!" Came a loud shout and the crowd hushed instantly.

"I'm not going to hurt any of you." Began a silky accented voice. "My associates here will be walking around you collecting your valuables. You see we have to fund our little project and what better way then to borrow from the rich and selfish." She laughed, and it echoed through the hall like chimes. "I suggest you do as my associates ask, they are not as patient as I am." She paused. "One other thing, I'm looking for your gracious host… is Bruce Wayne in attendance?" She purred.

I looked at Bruce, he returned my stare, his eyes cold.

"We need to get these people out of here." I whispered. "I need to get a hold of Gordon."

Bruce reached in his pocket and handed me his cell.

"Oh Bruce Wayne?" Came her voice again, rich with a salty husk that made every word sound alluring.

He looked over my shoulder. "I'll distract her."

I took his arm. "You're not going down there." I murmured. "That's exactly what she wants, and we don't know why."

"Obviously she's after me…" He sighed and took another look down at the hall. "I won't let other people pay the price for me."

"Nothing is going to happen to anyone." I began to dial Gordon's number. "Find another exit and get out Bruce."

He shook his head. "I might be a lot of things but I'm not a coward."

"No, you're just stupid!" I snapped. "Like I said we don't know why she wants you, and I'm not going to allow you to hand yourself over to some crazy bitch."

"Maybe she wants to talk." He tried to laugh.

"Oh right, that's why she brought three armed men to your office the first time. That was a peaceful gathering, I only ended up getting shot! Now, she's holding up a charity gala. Just cause she wants to chat." I gave him a look. "So guess what Bruce, tonight you're gonna do the smart thing, and leave."

"And you? What do you plan to do? Take on the whole lot?"

"No, I'm going to wait for backup." I stood, and pressed send on the phone. "Now go."

He hesitated for a moment. "Be careful."

I nodded and watched as he turned the opposite way and headed back down the gallery hall.

"Gordon."

"It's Marsh. We've got a problem."

"How am I not surprised?"

"There's a hostage situation."

"Well doesn't this keep getting better." He sounded surprisingly calm.

"At the MET."

"Ah huh, and how do you know?"

"Well, I'm here. You remember that blonde haired woman that shot me."

"Yeah?"

"She's here too."

"Let me guess, is Bruce Wayne there as well?"

"He was, but I sent him away."

"I'm hanging up now and I'm calling S.W.A.T. Do me a favour and don't get shot Marsh."

"I'll try my best."

"Somehow that scares me." I heard a click.

I sighed and looked around the corner again. That's when I felt something poking into my back. "Drop the gun."

I listened.

"And the phone."

I dropped it, and heard it smash as the person stepped on it. "Let's go." He shoved me forward. We walked down the hall and around to the staircase.

I heard her laugh. "You've brought me a present." She turned as I descended the stairs. "Wonderful."

I felt violently ill as she approached me. She caressed my cheek, pulling a lock of my hair forward. "Don't touch me." I barked.

She laughed again, her smile wide, her teeth white in contrast to her ruby red lipstick. "Now I remember you." She touched my shoulder. "How's the shoulder?" She squeezed it roughly.

I bite the inside of my mouth to keep from screaming. She smiled.

She turned and looked back at the crowd for a moment, then sighed. "Where oh where is Bruce Wayne? I'm growing bored."

"I don't think you have to worry, this one was on the phone with someone." The guy behind me said, giving me another shove.

"Ah, busy little girl aren't you?" Her violet gaze met mine. "Who did you call?"

"I'll give you three guesses."

"Maurice, tell the men to secure the exits, Gotham's finest are on their way." She smiled wide again, her eyes dancing. "I could use a little excitement." She clapped her hands together. "Put puppet here with the others."

I was pushed forward down the stairs and into the crowd. I missed a lot of what happened. I tried to focus on the woman as she spoke to her men ordering them about. Minutes passed like seconds, and I became all too aware of how tense the atmosphere was. However this played out, it wasn't going to be good.

Then the lights went out, and the spots lights flashed through the windows. "You have twenty minutes to come out, or the S.W.A.T team will be coming in."

I knew it was an empty threat, especially with a hostage situation. I took this time to make my way through the crowd to the outskirts.

I walked towards the woman, and two large guards stepped into my path. "Let these people go and I'm sure Gordon will make you a deal."

She barely looked at me. "I think it's time to make an example." The guards grabbed me. I tried to fight back but they caught me off guard. They towed me back up the stairs towards a window. "Put a bullet in her head this time." The woman called after us.

I tried to fight the men again, one of them gave me a blow to the back of the head that left me hazy and nauseous. They carried my weight to the top of the stairs.

"Any last words?" One of them snickered.

I felt my stomach drop, and knew this was the end.

I watched as the man raised the gun, I closed my eyes. There was a loud crashing sound, my eyes flashed opened as the window closest to me burst open. It was so quick, like the first time he'd saved me. The two men lay in a broken heap. I stared at him, as he grabbed my arm. He pulled me along the balcony, as S.W.A.T broke in. People screamed, shots ran out, and I was dragged down the corridor by Batman. He pushed me -non to gently- to the side as the blonde woman's guards rushed at us. I watched as he disarmed them one by one. I bent down slowly taking hold of a fallen gun.

He finished battling the last man, and turned towards me. "Let's go." He ordered and turned without me. I had to run to keep up with him, as he continued down the hall until we encounter more men. I still felt sick, but that didn't matter as a man rushed me. I ducked out of the way, twisted around and pushed him into the wall. I hit him in the back of the head with my gun and he went down hard.

"ENOUGH!"

Batman and I turned to see the blonde haired woman coming up the stairs. She had men flanking her on either side. "Finally, we meet."

Batman didn't say anything, but made his way to my side.

"You've made yourself quite the legend." She walked towards us. "You should know that I plan to finish what he started, I will burn this city to the ground. I was thinking about killing you first, but I think I'll let you watch her die first and then I'll kill you."

"You're one loopy bitch." I muttered.

She smiled. "His work will be completed. Ra's al Ghul will be avenged." She raised her gun at us.

Batman grabbed me throwing us off the balcony, he shot something into the air and we flew upwards towards the top level of the museum. Gun shots rang off the ceiling as the bandits fired at us.

We landed hard on the next level of the gallery. The two of us ran along the hallway, circling we made our way higher, as S.W.A.T. closed in. I could hear them him clearing the hall, making their way up the multi-levels of the museum.

We came to the end of the corridor and he stopped.

"There's no way out…" I looked around.

He ignored me looking around.

"Who's Ra's al Ghul?"

He ignored me.

"HEY!" I screamed.

He finally turned to look at me.

"I want answers."

"This is not the place." His voice was loud and booming, hoarse.

"You obviously know what that chick was talking about. You can either assist us or-"

"Or what?"

I raised my gun at him.

I heard the muffled noise, I could tell the S.W.A.T team was approaching. I looked back at him, standing tall in complete black. Only the whites of his eyes stood out, the brown inlay piercing as he watched me waiting for my move. I met his eyes. "They'll seal you in…"

His eyes darted towards the elevator, the windows absorbing his surroundings, weighing his options.

"There isn't enough time." I hissed, my gun at level with his heart.

"I'm not your enemy." Came his harsh reply soaked in the venom of his husky voice.

"I know…" I swallowed, taking a step towards him and dropping my gun at the same time. I turned my back to him as the S.W.A.T team swarmed us. "STOP!" I yelled, my voice shrill.

The S.W.A.T team came to a halt cocking their guns at us.

"He said he'll kill me if you come any closer." I shook. "He wants safe passage out."

"Not happening!" The leader yelled.

"Get Gordon!" I yelled back.

"We have strict orders to take down anyone resisting arrest. No one is leaving."

I thought I heard Batman curse. He grabbed me by the waist, throwing something down in front of us, smoke billowed out in front of us, covering the surroundings in a misty haze.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" The leader yelled. "Move in."

They were too late, we were already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------

He let me go once we reached the roof, and I sat on the edge of the building.

"Why did you do that?" He growled.

I looked up at him. "I owed you."

"I don't do this to get favours." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes. "Just say thank you."

"You're suppose to arrest me."

"Yeah well, I don't always do what I'm suppose to. And to be frank, I don't consider you one of the bad guys."

He was silent as he walked towards me. He looked down at me. "You should focus on staying out of trouble." He stood on the ledge and jumped.

I twisted around to see him flying across the city. I shook my head. How did this shit keep happening to me?


	10. Restless

A/N: Special thanks to Claire, my beta!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, I felt a little sluggish. I ended up staying at the scene for the majority of the night, talking to the detectives, avoiding Gordon (which was useless). He cornered me at about three-thirty in the morning.

"Boy, do you have a knack for trouble." He sighed, shifting his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose. "You alright?"

I nodded. "No worse for the wear."

Gordon gave me a measured look, "So it was her?"

"In the flesh."

"Get a name?"

"No, I was too busy trying to stay alive. But I'll remember to for next time." I sighed, and sat down on the edge of Gordon's cruiser. My gown was ruined, my hair a mess, one of my fellow officers had been nice enough to lend me his jacket. I shivered a little, winter used to be my favourite season, but the more time I spent outside the less I liked it.

"The guys tell me you were taken by Batman…"

"Yep."

"He isn't usually one for hostages."

I shrugged.

"Right…" Gordon fixed his glasses. "Well, get some rest, I've got a new project for you and Anthony."

"Do tell?"

"Tomorrow." He gave me another look, shook his head and walked away.

-------------------------------

I didn't sleep too well, but I managed. My dreams were distorted and I felt restless, when my alarm finally chirped.

I was preparing to dress in my finely pressed uniform (fresh from the dry cleaners) when there was a knock on my door.

I stuck my head out my bedroom door, as the knock came again. "Who's there?" I called.

"Open the door Marsh!" A familiar voice called.

I tramped down the hallway and yanked open the door. "You're early Tepitti." I gave him a look.

"I come bringing doughnuts, and coffee." He grinned.

"You're lucky, I like doughnuts."

"You're a cop, of course you like doughnuts." He shrugged and entered. He was dressed in a white button down, tucked into the belt of a pair of tan slacks.

"Foregoing the uniform today?" I surveyed his outfit, then took a doughnut from the bag he dropped on the counter.

"Oh, that's the other thing. We're not going on patrol today." He took a sip of his coffee. "We're meeting with some guy named Fox."

"Fox? Do I get more details?"

Anthony took a bite of his doughnut. "Gordon wants us to go to Wayne Enterprises to meet with Fox, the man in charge of developments."

"Are you messing with me?"

Anthony laughed. "I keep forgetting you're dating Wayne."

"Not dating. One date, doesn't mean dating." I corrected, going to my room to get ready.

"Whatever. Did you sleep with him?"

"Jesus!" I rolled my eyes.

"Just asking."

"It's none of your business."

"Well, Kayla said you didn't, I just figured I might as well ask because maybe you'd tell me more. Partner talk, ya know?"

I stuck my head out my door. "Nothing happened."

He bobbed his head and shrugged. "So anyway, we gotta meet with this Fox guy. I guess part of Wayne's deal with Gordon is that his company handles the improvement of weapons and stuff for us."

"Hmm…" I returned to my room and I pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, "Why wouldn't they contract that out? I didn't know Wayne Enterprises handled weapon development." I pulled on a white tank top and a purple cardigan. It wasn't flashy, just casual but it still looked better than my uniform.

"Beats me, you should ask your boyfriend." Anthony called back, as I pulled on my heeled boots, zipping them up over my jeans.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

-------------------------

We were ushered into the elevator upon arriving at Wayne Enterprises and taken down a few floors. When the doors opened we were greeted by a sombre looking man, with tanned skin.

He smiled pleasantly as we walked towards him. "Welcome."

"Afternoon Mr. Fox." I extended my hand. "I am Audrey Marsh, and this is Anthony Tepitti."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Gordon has said good things about you two." He shook our hands. "And Mr. Wayne has said good things about you Ms. Marsh."

"I would hope so, I took a bullet for the man."

Fox gave a hearty laugh. "Come on, I'll show you guys around."

"Might I ask what exactly it was we were sent here for?"

"Ah, well you see Wayne enterprises has entered into a contract with the police force. We've agreed to make new weapons and protective gear for you and your fellow officers, and you have agreed to be our test subjects."

"That's a reassuring thought." Anthony coughed.

"I assure you Mr. Tepitti, my work is good, it will work and work well. It just hasn't been used."

Anthony gave me a look and I shrugged.

"This way…" Fox instructed as he swiped a card, pulling the door open for us.

We followed.

The lights began to turn on as we walked down the corridor, flicking on one by one as we passed underneath them. He stopped before another door on our right and swiped his card again, but this time he placed his palm against a scanner as well. The door popped open and Fox waved us forward.

The room we entered had a very sterile mood, it was white and clean, and very orderly. Fox took a step over to a computer, and logged in.

"So, where do you guys want to begin?" He questioned a slight smirk on his face, as he watched us walk around the room, taking it all in.

It was a cross between a lab, a gym and a shooting range. Needless to say, it was a large room that seemed to expand the length of the corridor we'd just walked.

"How bout firearms?" Anthony questioned staring down at a lab table. There were a few different models of guns.

"Anything catch your eye?" Fox asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Ya, that."

I walked over as Anthony pointed to a black 9mm.

Fox rounded the table and stood across from us, picking up the gun. "Traditional 9mm, except I've made a few modifications." He let the clip fall out catching it in his hands, and handed it over. Anthony took the clip, looked at it and passed it to me.

I pulled out a bullet. "This isn't regular ammo."

"It's similar to a tranquiliser dart, except I've encased it in a much harder shell, so that when its fired, it will pierce through clothing and enter the blood stream at a much faster rate, thus rendering your target unconscious much faster."

"So we can move in and take care of business." Anthony added.

Fox nodded, as I handed him the bullet and clip. "I essentially just changed the rounds so this can be used with the standard firearm you already carry."

"This one?" I asked, indicating to a silver gun.

"Ah. The Taurus PT. Based on 1911 model, except," Fox handed the gun to me. "Built in palm imprinting scanner. With this scanner, only one user can be assigned to the gun, it will only fire for that user. As well as that it has an attachment for a laser."

"Pfft, a laser?" Anthony inquired. "Most of our guns, already have that option."

"Yes, but my laser is programmed to automatically judge distance and velocity and adjust the firing capacity of your handgun automatically."

"Oh." Antony bit his lip.

Fox smirked, and started going over the adjustments made on other fire arms, including a very daunting sniper rifle. "Now, why don't we take a look at some protective gear?" He said after quite a lengthy discourse.

"Seems fitting." I smiled.

He walked over to a wall just behind a waist high service counter. He removed a black vest from a hook and brought it over. "I want you to try this on." He handed the vest over.

I took it, immediately noticing the drastic difference in weight. "What's this material? It's almost weightless."

Fox nodded, "It's a poly-sonic fabric, stronger than a regular Kevlar vest. It's not only light weight, but tougher than anything you guys have ever worn before. Try it on."

I complied, pulling on the vest and strapping it into place.

"Now," Fox approached me. "excuse me for getting a little fresh." He reached into the front of the vest, sliding something, and immediately the vest tightened around me, hugging me like a glove, but not making the fit uncomfortable. "It's like memory form, except that it has an under current that shrinks the particles in the cloth to form around the wearer."

"And you're sure this is gonna hold up against a bullet?"

"Yes, quite sure."

"Rrrrright." Anthony shook his head.

"If you don't believe me Mr. Tepitti you're always welcome to test it?" Fox gave him a wicked sneer.

"Naw, I think I'm good."

"Well then, let's continue on." Fox continued on with protective gear, a lot of the equipment geared towards S.W.A.T teams. A lot of the stuff was interesting, and I itched to be able to test some of it out.

Fox stopped in front of a large tarp object. "Save the best for last." He chirped as he pulled off the cover to reveal a sleek black dodge charger.

"This is like some real Miami Vice shit…" Anthony gasped inching towards the vehicle. "Please tell me we get to take this home today?"

Fox smirked, "This here's my pride and joy." He ran a hand over the hood of the car, and gave it a tap. "Double encrusted bullet proof shell and windows. She's faster than any of your cruisers, and definitely smarter. She has an integrated computer system, and aggressive firearms capability. I call her Valkyrie."

I laughed.

"Amusing Ms. Marsh?" Fox turned towards me.

"Valkyrie?" My eyebrows raised in question. "The watchers of battle, Norse legends say that they are the guardians of warriors, and those who die bravely are brought to the after life as heroes by them." I looked at the car. "It's fitting in a disturbing sort of way."

"I liked the irony of it." Fox mused. "I'm happy to hear someone can appreciate that." He gave me a look, very peculiar, as if assessing me for something. "To answer your question Mr. Tepitti," His eyes cut to Anthony. "I have only this model and another on its way. As soon as the second one's finished I'll release it to you and Ms. Marsh for field testing."

Anthony couldn't hide his wicked smile.

Fox paused for a moment, "However, I do have something you two can take with you tonight. A little care package of some of things I've shown you today."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"Ah, don't thank me…" Fox handed us each a duffle bag. "I believe that concludes our tour for today."

We followed Fox back through the corridor and back up the elevator. We were just by the exit when Bruce walked in, clad in an expensive black Gucci suit. He pulled off his sunglasses as he came to a stop in front of us. "Good morning." He avoided looking directly at me, and I felt a lurch in my stomach.

"Hello Mr. Wayne." Fox smiled. "This is Anthony Tepitti, and I'm sure you remember Audrey Marsh."

Bruce cocked a little smirk, but it was fake. "How could I forget?" He looked at Anthony. "Nice to meet you." The two shook hands. "I see Fox has given you a care package." He nodded to our bags.

"Yes, thank you." Anthony managed.

"Anything for Gotham's finest." He nodded.

"Well I think we're done for today." Fox interjected. "I'll keep in contact with you."

"Thank you Mr. Fox." I shook his hand.

"It was my pleasure."

"Bruce." I gave him a nod, playing along with his cold nature.

He smiled.

Anthony and I made our way out to the street.

"He's a people person, huh?" Anthony questioned.

"Who? Bruce? Ah… I don't know what his deal is, sometimes he's-"

"Audrey?"

I turned around to see Bruce walking towards us. Anthony gave me a quick look, and took my bag, "I'll wait in the car."

"Is there something wrong?" Bruce questioned once he made his way to my side.

"Should there be?"

"Well, you just seem-"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry about last night."

"You could have called, so I knew you were ok."

"Were you worried?" He inched towards me, a cocky grin playing on his lips.

"Why do you do that?" I asked.

"What?"

"One minute you're cold hearted, business tycoon, with your fancy clothes and fake personality. Then when no one else is around you're charming and carefree and genuine!" I shook my head. "But, I can't even be sure who the real Bruce is. It's like wearing a mask, playing a part, and I don't want to be just an audience member."

"You're not." He replied.

I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry I didn't call." He huffed, I was sure he didn't mean it.

"Ah-huh."

"I'll make it up to you, dinner tonight?"

"No."

"Plans?"

"No."

"Am I missing something?" His eyebrows creased and he looked beyond confused.

"I'm busy, Bruce." I shrugged. "With work."

"I'm not going to keep chasing you Audrey."

"I don't remember asking you to." I replied, rather sharply.

He sighed. "Sometimes people don't ask for the things they really need."

"Don't psycho babble me." I looked out onto the street, reeling to keep myself calm. "I just- I can't Bruce. I can't do this roll coaster that is you. Not now, not when there's some looney out there gunning for you. I'm too close to see correctly and I'm not willing to risk your life because I have a thing for you. I'm a cop, I'm suppose to protect people and how can I do that when I don't have a clear head around you?"

He reached out and stroked my cheek, a gesture unfamiliar to both of us. He snorted lightly. "Oddly enough I know what you mean." He looked at me, and his eyes were cheerless, "I'd tell you that you don't have to look out for me, but you're not going to listen. Do what you have to do Marsh." He turned and walked back into the building.

And I… stood there looking like a moron watching a great guy turn his back on me.


	11. Just Another Day

_**A/N: So, here we are. I like to refer to this part of the story as the make or break section. I know where I want the story to go, and I've planned how to get there. I'm just nervous about the transition. I really hope you like how it turns out. Thank you to all my readers, I love reading your comments! Dear Grayridge, it tickles me that you knew! I love her character, I just hope I do it justice. Let me know will ya?**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days ticked by, getting closer to Christmas, closer to another holiday that I would inevitably spend alone. I stood in front of the police station, as the snow flakes drifted down to the city's ground. The traffic was minimal and I was content to stand there despite the cold. I felt a little nudge.

"It's cold out here Marsh."

"I like watching the snow…"

Gordon sighed. "Me too."

We stood for a couple minutes, not feeling the need to say anything. "C'mon lets grab a coffee."

We walked down the street, to the local coffee shop, favourite of Gotham's police department. We probably covered more than half the year's revenue for the little shop. I pulled off my jacket, and sank into a seat, while Gordon went to the counter. He came back with two coffees.

"So?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"What's on your mind?"

"Lots."

"Wayne?"

I cleared my throat, apparently we were playing dirty. "Who is Ra's al Ghul?"

"A criminal." Gordon poured sugar into his coffee.

"I need a little more than that Gordon."

He put the sugar down, "Do you remember when the mono-rail almost collided into the Wayne Enterprises building?"

I nodded, adding sugar into my own coffee. I stirred while I listened.

"Well that was Ra's al Ghul's handy work. Batman saved the city."

"And killed Ra's?"

Gordon shrugged. "Never confirmed nor denied."

"Well I'm going to go with yes, since that blonde woman was ranting off speeches about finishing Ra's Al Ghul's work and getting revenge."

Gordon rubbed his chin. "Finish his work?"

"Ya… which was?"

"Destroying Gotham." He said it so mater of fact, so nonchalance.

"Oh, was that all?" I faked a laughed. "I thought I might have to be worried."

"I've gotten use to it, it's not so much a surprise anymore when another crack-pot steps up to the plate aiming for destruction and mayhem." He laughed, "Its just another day in Gotham."

"I need to get more information on this Ra's Al Ghul."

"Anything we had was in M.C.U. when the Joker bombed it."

"I'm thinking of another source."

"Which is?"

"Batman."

"The official policy is to arrest the vigilante known as Batman. I don't want to have to suspend you for non-compliance."

"When I started here," I leaned forward, "you asked for honesty and integrity, and I've given it to you Gordon. Can you say the same?"

"I'm the Commissioner Marsh, the lines aren't as easily bent in my case."

"Right now, we're just two friends sitting here sharing a coffee and shooting the shit."

Gordon smirked. "Ok."

"He didn't do it-kill Dent, did he?"

"No…" Gordon swallowed and launched into the whole story. I sat there dumfounded, shocked, and engrossed as he spoke. "Batman saved me and my family and in return I helped turn the entire city against him." He sat back with a heavy sigh.

"You did what he asked, what you had to do."

"Yeah."

We were silent, and Gordon excused himself, returning with more coffee.

"How do I get a hold of him?"

"Batman?"

I nodded.

"You don't."

"Pardon?"

Gordon laughed, "You don't get a hold of him. He just sort of pops up."

-------------------------------

"If I were a grown man, flying around in a rubber bat suit, where would I hang out?" I asked myself, as I wrapped my arms around my torso and continued to walk down the street.

I'd been at this for about three hours so far, I started in the good part (excuse my pun) of the Narrows and worked outwards. So far nothing short of homeless people (who'd managed to snag all my change) and some "ladies of the night". I didn't have my badge, and I wasn't on duty, so I kept my head down and kept walking, it was this whole trying to stay out of trouble kick Gordon had me on. Although I didn't quite think walking the Narrows all by my lonesome was considered "good" behaviour. Meh, what Gordon didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Besides, I had my gun tucked into the back of my jeans. I may not have always made the best decisions but I wasn't a complete moron.

I took a look at my wrist watch. Scratched my head, and sighed. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere, walking around the Narrows looking for trouble, hoping Batman would pop up. Not the best idea…

He couldn't have a calling card?

I stopped walking, dazed at my sudden revelation. Calling card…

---------------------------

It took me two days, about ten different stops, but I managed to track down people to help repair the light. Now, I was standing up on the top of my apartment building (I didn't think M.C.U. would be appropriate) freezing my ass off, debating if I should flick the switch. I shifted from hip to hip. What was the worst that could happen?

I flicked the switch.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Dick.

---------------------

I gave up about 3am. Tired, worn and utterly pissed that my three day salvage didn't amount to anything. I tossed my jacket over the sofa, after trucking downstairs back to my apartment. I pulled my gun from my back, yanked out the clip and locked up the gun in my kitchen drawer. I made my way into my bedroom, pulling off my shirt.

"You need to learn to listen."

I nearly jumped out of skin, well I did jump and I'm pretty sure I screamed. I spun around. "What is your problem?" I managed between ragged breaths, my heart was pounding in my chest.

Batman was in the dark of my bedroom, by the balcony door. "You called."

"I need some information." I became aware of my semi-nudity and scrambled to pull my shirt back over my bra. "About Ra's Al Ghul."

He turned.

"Hey!" I crossed the room. "What's your problem? What is with this static anti-social gig. We're on the same team here, buddy!"

"I work alone!" He hissed.

"Who is she?" I asked, inching towards him.

He stood on the balcony his back to me. "I don't know… yet." And then he dropped off my balcony. I rushed to the edge but he was gone.

I shook my head. Night calls by a masked vigilante. My life was really starting to get bizarre.

------------------------------

"You look like hell." Anthony informed me as I slipped into the police cruiser the next morning.

I sighed and put on my sunglasses.

"Aren't we a catty Cathy this morning."

"I didn't get much sleep." I replied, sinking in the seat.

We made our normal rounds, stopping at a few places. Nothing special, just another day on the job. It was mid-afternoon when we got the call to come back the station. We pulled in and parked, making our way into the building.

"We got a call to come in? What's up?" Anthony asked the operator.

"Gordon's office."

"Yikes…"

I merely shrugged, Gordon's office was like a second home nowadays. I knocked, and Gordon gave me a little nod. He sat behind his desk, on a the phone. I parked myself in a seat. Anthony was a little more sheepish about the whole affair but he made his way in.

Gordon put down the phone. "Afternoon."

"Hello Commissioner." I nodded.

"How was your day?"

"The usual. The streets have been quiet lately."

"Quiet?" Gordon questioned.

"Quiet, like in anticipation of something." I crossed my legs, and shrugged.

"You're paranoid." Anthony muttered.

"Or eerily right on." Gordon shrugged, and threw some photos towards the end of his desk. "Photos from last nights robbery."

I picked up the photo. "What is this?"

"It's an antic jewellery shop."

I passed the photos to Anthony, who looked them over and asked, "Did they take a lot?"

"Only one thing." Gordon stood and came around his desk. "The MaKi Sa Ruby."

"The huh?" I questioned.

"Some ruby, that's worth a boatload on the black market."

"Well she did say she was fundraising."

"She?" Anthony questioned.

"You think it's her?" Gordon asked.

"Who's she?" Anthony asked.

"Well, it's a big ticket item. If it's been in the city for a while without issue, chances are the guilty arrows are pointing to our new and upcoming villain, known as Blondie."

"WHO IS SHE?" Anthony stammered.

"This blonde chick with a heavy accent, bent on destroying the city."

"Oh…" Anthony sat back in his chair.

"I'm having the security footage sent over later this afternoon." Gordon sighed. "She's getting bold, first Wayne's office, then the gala, now the jewellery place?"

"What's next?" Anthony chimed in.

"Hold on, what's the common factor?" I leaned forward. "You'd think Bruce Wayne, but the jewellery store throws that theory out the window."

"And what does she want with your boyfriend anyway?" Anthony questioned.

I shot him a look.

"I'm thinking finical backing, he is the richest man in the city." Gordon sat on the edge of his desk.

"You saw all the weaponry Wayne's packing the building's basement." Anthony said. "Maybe she wants to get her hands on that? It's easy to go on a crazy city terminating rampage with the proper arsenal."

"Well that would make sense, Ra's Al Ghul stole a weapon from Wayne." Gordon informed us.

The two of them seem to like that idea thinking it the most likely and probable, they blabbered on about it some more. I sat there silent, my gut told me we were missing something. The facts weren't adding up correctly, but I knew Wayne was involved in the big picture, I just couldn't figure how.

"Anyway," Gordon straightened. "I have a job for the two of you."

"Oh goody." I whined. "Is it another field trip boss?"

Gordon held out a card.

"If that's an invitation, I'm going to shoot myself!" I whined again.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that, and yes it's an invitation. We've come to deduce a certain pattern with the blonde woman's actions. This evening is Gotham's Christmas charity ball and our Bruce Wayne is going to be in attendance. You two will be there, as surveillance and security. You'll both be wired directly to S.W.A.T so if our lady decides to crash, we'll be ready for her this time."

"I think it's a little too bold for her to be showing up again. It's an obvious move, don't you think?" I asked.

"Obvious, yes, but she doesn't seem one for subtly." Gordon replied. "I'm putting my money on this event, and I'm hoping I'm wrong."

"I have nothing to wear…." Anthony complained.

-------------------------------------

"Everything looks good here." I chirped into my earpiece as I surveyed the crowd.

"Ditto." Anthony replied, giving me a nod from across the room. He looked handsome in a pressed black suit. His hair was gelled back, and his tie was a rich green colour. "Hey, have you tried the shrimp puffs, Marsh?"

I rolled my eyes. I ditched the gown this time, going for a female suit, tapered and snug. I wore a pearly white silk shirt underneath and I felt comforted by the feeling of my gun resting against my back. My hair was in loose curls, tied back with a pearl clip. My arms were crossed over my chest and I was leaning against a wall on the outskirts of the ballroom.

Gotham's rich and elite, were ogling one another, dancing, eating, chatting, having a merry ol'time.

"I don't see your boy-I mean Bruce anywhere."

"Maybe he's blowing off the party." I shrugged.

"I'm surprised you didn't get an invitation to join him tonight." Anthony added.

"Ya, well we're not really together-" My eyes cut to the door as the man of the hour walked in.

On his arm was around the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"Wow…"

"Shut up, Tepitti!"

The woman was strikingly attractive in a foreign and exotic way. I'd seen a lot of beautiful women right here in the big city, but none of them had her alluring nature to them. She must have been of mixed heritage, for her skin was tanned but not brown. If I'd had to guess, I'd say most likely Arab and American. She had long silky rich looking brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. She had a very sultry body, curvy hips and legs for miles. She was dressed in a ruby coloured gown that no one without serious balls would have had the nerve to pull of. I instantly hated her. It didn't help that she looked perfect on Bruce Wayne's arm, like she was meant to be there.

Despite the crowded ballroom and the fact I thought I was hidden in the midst of everything, his eyes met mine, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from giving him the look of death. Thank goodness for Tepitti, he was by my side in an instant.

"He didn't wait long." Scratch that thought, I shook my head as Anthony talked. "Can't blame him though, did you see-"

"Tepitti."

"Sorry."

"I need a drink." I rubbed my head.

Tepitti and I managed to steer clear of Wayne and his new playmate for the majority of the evening. The party was dull, for which we were grateful. It was getting close to eleven when my luck ran out.

"Audrey."

I felt Tepitti's hand on my arm and he gave me a little squeeze in warning.

I turned around, "It's officer Marsh tonight, Mr. Wayne."

He nodded, "I see. I didn't know you were invited tonight."

"We're security." Anthony chimed in.

"Are these friends of yours, Bruce?" The goddess looking woman joined us, passing a flute of campaign to Wayne.

"Yes, they're acquaintances. This is Anthony Tepitti and Audrey Marsh from Gotham City Police Department. This is Talia Head."

"Pleasure to meet you." She purred shaking hands with Anthony. She turned my way extending one perfectly manicured hand. "Ms. Marsh such a delight to meet a woman _valiant_ enough to join the force. Although it's a bit barbaric, don't you think, Bruce?"

Bruce took a drink of his campaign. I wanted to smack her.

"Interesting name… is that-" I asked.

"Arabic." She informed me, an air of superiority swimming around her.

I'd been right on the money. This woman was _perfect_ for him, snotty, gorgeous, condescending, and annoying. It was a match made in heaven.

"Right. Well, we'd love to stay and chat but we have better things to do. Like walk around and be bored." I plastered on my best fake smile. "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you." Bitch.

Tepitti stammered something and followed me. "You certainly handled that well. Not like a scorned lover at all."

"I'm not scorned, and I was _never_ a lover."

"And apparently not bitter about that either!" Tepitti said.

"Listen-" I turned on Anthony. "Can we just forgot about it."

"Wayne."

"Yes, exactly."

"Wayne." Anthony repeated.

"I said drop it."

"Bruce Wayne, coming this way, again." He clarified.

I sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Wayne questioned.

"I'm working."

"It'll just take a minute." He took my arm without hesitation and lead me to little cove.

"Where's your date? We can't keep her waiting."

"Would you stop?"

I sighed. "What?"

"You're the one who told me you couldn't do this."

"Your point?"

"She's a business associate."

"Is that what they call themselves nowadays? Business associates? Street walker gone out of style?"

Bruce shook his head. "Our companies are considering doing some business together. Talia is in town for a visit. I'm just being friendly."

"She defiantly looks like the friendly type."

"You're jealous."

"Pfft. No." I knew it was a terribly clichéd reply, but I don't think as fast when I was nervous.

Bruce chuckled. "I'm shocked."

"Shut-up."

He fingered the collar of my shirt.

I shivered. Damn-it, leave it to your body to betray you. I slapped his hand away. "You're here with another woman."

"Yes."

"Then you don't to _this_," I waved my hands. "With a completely different one."

He stepped back. "What are you doing for Christmas?"

"Pardon?"

"The holiday in about two days. People usually get together, open presents."

"Well, I dunno."

"Good, I'll send a car around on Christmas eve. It's just Alfred and I and he's been bugging me to see you again. I think he has a thing for you."

"I thought we agreed it was better for us to be platonically associated, instead of, well, ya know romantically?"

"No, you decided that. I just let you rant, never really agreed to any of it. If it makes it easier for you, we'll just go with the friends relationship."

"What about Ms. Head? Is she going to be in attendance."

Bruce shook his head. "You're ridiculous."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Have a good night." I stepped around him.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back and gave me one of those toe curling, make my heart miss-a-beat kisses. Screw cliché this man was a damn good kisser.

As if on cue, we heard a scream.

I looked at him, and he at me. Together we peeked out from our hiding place, Bruce laughed. "Someone just dropped their glass. Geez Marsh you're quite on edge."

"We think she's centering her attacks around you. Maybe for something your company has? Do you have any enemies?"

"Is that a trick question?" He gave me a look.

I sighed. "I should get back to the party, I am on duty." I gave him another quick kiss and took off back towards the hall. I was about ten feet away from the main entrance to the hall, I could see the people dancing, and hear their obnoxious chatter. I didn't make it there, though. Something hit me in the back of the head and I went down, hard. The rest… was all darkness.

--------------------------------------


	12. Damsel

**A/N: The italic quote in this chapter is from Jacqueline Carey's "Banewrecker". Carey is one of my favourite fantasy novelist and I'd recommend her to anyone!! I hope you guys like this chapter. It's a little damsel-ish but a refreshing change. To my reviewers, thank you all of you! Especially those of you who've been here for the long run, I hope I don't let you down. I'm sorry to those of you who think my writing "isn't that good" because it lacks detail. Please understand that everyone crafts their stories in different ways. Mine, is a first person narrative, so Audrey tells her story, in a post-reflective manner, focusing on the things that changed her life and made her who she is. Environmental details, although they do help to develop setting and atmosphere are not overly vital in her reflection. This story is a dialogue driven story, there is detail in emotion, but I don't think it's overly important to focus on her surroundings because in the scheme of things they are minimal. If you disagree that is entirely your decision, and I respect that. Thank you for continuing to read, despite your apprehension to the quality of the story. All I ask is continue the criticism as long as its critical, and please keep an open mind.**

----------------------------------------------------

Something hard was slammed into the back of my head, and I went down like a ton of bricks. I don't remember much, a flicker and click of shoes walking along side me. But nothing else as my eyes were heavy and something sticky was running down my cheek. There was only darkness for a long time. I felt like I was floating in an barren space hanging in the solitude of nothingness. I knew I wasn't dead, but I felt trapped and unable to claw my way back into reality. I realised I was afraid, scared to die, more importantly scared to die…alone.

When I started to come to, I had a wicked headache like someone had cracked my head open. I let my head fall back between my shoulder blades, becoming aware that my arms were above my heard, actually they were tied above my head. What the-? I weakly cracked my eyes open and my situation all too suddenly dawned on me. I wish I hadn't woken up at this particular moment. I twisted my wrist and the rope burn was so painful I bit my lip to keep from screaming out loud. Slowly other pains started to creep into my mind, opening up a new avenue of torture for my body to endure. My shoulders were the worst, it felt like my arms would tear out of my sockets at any moment. I pulled my head forward, and it was a struggle. I was finally able to look down. I felt my stomach drop. I was suspended hundreds of feet above the city.

Seriously how did this shit keep happening to me? I rubbed my head against my arm trying to clear my head, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." A cool voice called to me, it echoed over the roof top to where I was suspended from a vertical crane.

I cringed.

I heard the tick of her shoes as she walked towards me. "I hope you find your accommodations suitable." She sighed. "But then again, I really don't care."

"What do you want?" I shrieked, tousling myself a little.

"Harmony…"

I looked at her then.

"Justice," She continued. "Revenge." Her eyes glistened as she said that word. "My father had a dream, a wonderful vision of a world removed of the corrupt."

"Your father? Ra's Al Ghul."

"Quick little wit aren't you?" She laid her hands on the side of the building, and leaned over the edge.

"Hanging me from a building, suspending me over certain death is not harmony."

She shrugged. "No, but it's a means to an end. You my little chickadee are my bait."

"Revenge." I whispered.

She laughed at that, loud and wild. "I do hope he gets here in time, it'd surely be a waste to let you die."

"You could always let me down?" I added, the pain in my head beating against every word.

"Oh no, then I'd miss the Batman."

"Why do you think he'd come? I don't even know him."

A vivacious smirk lit up her face, "Is that right?"

I gave her a very measured look, well, the best I could manage despite my state. To be honest I'm not quite sure if I was looking at her, since there were two of her at that moment.

She merely laughed, her accent thick and arrogant. "I some how doubt it, especially after the theatrics at the gala."

"You're not going to get away with this!" I informed her, it was an empty threat, since I was the one half coherent and tied up.

"I already have…" She clapped her hands together in glee. "Let the games begin, best of luck to you."

I thought of tossing back a choice word or two, but I thought the better of it.

The wind picked up, while I hung suspended. It was a bitter chill that made my teeth start to chatter. Maybe I'd freeze to death first, that might be better than falling to my death.

People say you think about your life before you die. I thought about my friends, Tanner, Kayla, and Anthony. I thought of my parents, and a bitterness overwhelmed me. I pushed it from my mind, I'd gone this long without re-visiting the past, I wasn't going to do it in my last moment. I thought of Bruce, his smile and I felt a tear fall down my cheek. It surprised me, not because I was thinking about Bruce, but because I was crying. I couldn't remember the last time I'd cried. A month, a year, years? I wasn't too sure. It was truly an overwhelming emotion, to be frighten, cold and forlorn. I looked up at the moon, as the tears began to run freely down my cheeks. I closed my eyes, and listened to the wind, and a tranquility began to seep through my body. I smiled, and laughed to myself. I remembered something then, a quote from a book. "_I smile to make a friend of death_…" I wish I could have remembered where I read it. So many books, so much time gone by, all of it under appreciated.

I opened my eyes again, with a new resolve. Blondie and her Hench men were busy keeping a look out for Batman, and I knew I had an opportunity. I could save myself. I twisted my hands and they burned, but I was able to get a hold of my rope. I began to pull myself upwards, and my muscles shook with the exertion. They slacked, and I fell, the rope tearing into my skin. I bit my lip to keep from screaming, I couldn't afford to alert my guards. I took a deep breath, and I could feel tears forming in my eyes a new, I shook my head. I will not cry. I will not give up. I will live.

I twisted my hand again and secured a better grip on the rope. I hauled myself up, and up, until I was high enough to swing my legs and grab a hold of the stem of the machine. I hung like a koala bear, twisting a little to look at Blondie and her men, they hadn't seen me yet. I strengthened the grip my legs had around the machine arm, and then I stretched to unhook the top of the rope. Once that was done, I gripped the machine and started to flip myself. When I finally lay atop the arm, right side up, I sighed and my entire body shook.

"Boss, um, we got a problem." I heard someone yell.

Shit.

I could have screamed in frustration as I heard her approach. "Quite the little monkey, are we?" She laughed. "Boys, do something about this, she's proving to be more trouble than she's worth. Batman's not showing up anytime soon, and I'm growing bored."

Her men laughed. And I vowed to myself that if I lived through this I was going to break that bitch's nose.

Someone began to move the crane, jigging it from side to side. I held on for dear life.

I heard the gun fire over the noise of the crane. And I knew in my heart, that he'd come, but I didn't dare look.

"I WANT HIM DEAD!" She screamed.

The rest was all bedlam. I was too busy focusing on my grip to really give a rat's ass about Batman's issues. It must have gone on like this for a while. But it stopped all of a sudden.

"I will shoot her." Blondie's haughty voice called out.

I looked then, and sure enough she held a gun level at my head. Ironically it was my own gun, and not the new one Fox had designed. I revoke everything I've said about my intelligence. I was seriously a moron.

Batman froze.

"Ahhhahaha…" She laughed.

"Let her go…" He hissed.

"No, no." She waved her finger. "Take off your mask, and I'll think about it."

He looked at me, reaching up.

"NO!" I shouted. "Don't you dare." And then I did something that officially puts me on the not so sane list. I launched myself off the crane and into the air.

I fell, and fell. I couldn't scream, I had no voice. I knew what death was then. And I knew I'd make that decision again, because Gotham's safety was worth the cost of my life. I wouldn't let Blondie tip the scale, I wouldn't let evil win, not at my expense.

Rupunsel threw down her hair, to her waiting knight. And he extended his hand, and saved her life.

--------------------------

When I came to, I was nauseous. My head was spinning and I thought I was reliving my nightmare again, I sat up, ready to scream.

A hand took my arm. "Lay down."

I obeyed.

I shook from head to toe, I was cold, and scared out of my wits. Not of him, never. I looked up at my saviour and his dark eyes burnt into me. "You saved my life."

He turned away, and returned with a cool compress. He put it on my head. "Try not to talk."

I obeyed, for a like a minute. "Where am I?"

"You're safe…"

"She tried to use me to get to you. I don't know why, it doesn't make sense, I don't even know you."

"Shh…"

"No…" I sat up. "That woman is bent on killing you. We have to find her."

"That's my job. You need to rest."

My shaking wouldn't stop, and I hunched overly slightly. I was laying on a raised platform, so my legs dangled, not quite long enough to touch the ground. "What kind of person seeks justice in the death of others?"

He moved to stand between my legs . I looked up at him. "I will find her." He told me. "I won't let her hurt you."

I stared at him, apparently a moment too long, and he turned away, always fortified. "I'm going to give you a sedative. I'm bringing you to Gordon's." He had something in his had, a needle.

I stood, "I don't need a sedative." I informed him. My legs were like jelly, and I clamped my hands onto the table to keep from falling.

He caught me… again.

"Why can't you just do what you're told?" Came his harsh voice, I could feel his breath at the back of my neck and I shivered for a completely different reason.

"That wouldn't be my forte." I turned, and he continued to support my weight. He looked down at me. "Thank you… for saving my life."

"It wasn't the first time, I'm sure it won't be the last." I saw a cork in his mouth, indicting a possible smirk.

I touched his mask, tracing the outline around his skin. His lips. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter."

"It… you… matter to me." I told him. His lips pressed together, and he caught my hand, lowering it.

"You should rest." He barely whispered.

"You keep saying that…" I smiled, very slightly. I looked down at my lap, where my hand lay, which he still held. I looked back up at him. At his eyes, that seemed so familiar yet distant, a complete juxtaposition onto their own.

I kissed him in that very brief moment because I knew if I didn't it would pass us by, forever untouched, and that was something I didn't want. I know, I know, what a slut, kissing another man. But c'mon it was Batman!

He kissed me back, wrapping his around my waist, lifting me onto the table. My legs wrapped around his waist pulling him against me, my hands sprawled against his chest. I let myself yield to him until a felt an awful prick in the side of my neck. "Ouch." I looked at him. Clamping a hand over my neck, and looking down at his other hand. I forgot he had never put the sedative down. "Basssttttard…" I passed out.


	13. Marshed Snow

A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOO. I've come up with some FUN for YOU! That's right, YOU! The reader, the person who spends their precious time reading my junk and being kind enough to review. **I'm going to have a little contest**. Whomever leaves the 100th review for this story will have their name or the name of their choice, immortalized in my writing. I know, I know, oh wow, big deal?! Well, I thought it'd be entertaining. It's interactive, to show you I care! Now, here's the rules, please DO NOT psycho review ten times in a row to be the 100th person. Just review as per usual (I'm capping people at two per chapter) and hopefully by luck of the draw you'll reach number 100! Good luck! And happy reading!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up groggy as hell; my head literally felt that it was a spilt cantaloupe. I moaned, unable to open my eyes, the seer thought of it sending another agonizing ripple through my skull.

"Audrey?"

I turned my in the direction of the voice, "Gordon?" My voice came out parched and crackly.

I felt his hand on my own, a slight squeeze for reassurance. "Here, have a drink of water." He urged.

I opened my eyes a crack, as he gently brought a glass of water to my lips. "Ahhh…" I sipped; it was like water cascading over land charred crisp under the sun's heat.

"Thank you." I tried to open my eyes more, but the lights were blinding, so I just closed them again.

"Can I get you something else?"

"A pair of those big Hollywood shades, you know the ones with the big thick frame, that'd be real good about now."

At least it made him laugh. "You gotta stop doing this to me, kid."

"Someone's got to keep you on your toes-"

"AUDREY!" Someone shrieked my name, it made me jump. "Jesus, Mary and Joseph, you had me in a fit, girl. I've been so worried about you. I get this call, and you're in the hospital again, I nearly dropped dead."

"I'm fine, Kayla." I attempted to reason.

"How does one person get into some much trouble? You really need to get another job."

She was by my side now. I could smell her coconut perfume mixed with hair product. "Maybe like a secretary or something, but then you'd probably end up being attacked by the stapler!"

"I'm fine." I repeated.

"The hell you are!" Anthony's voice joined in. "You got a goose egg on your head the size of a -"

"Oh would you shut up." Kayla cut him off. "You think she wants to hear that, right now?"

"Audrey Ray-Ann Marsh." Tanner's voice called from the door. "Who shot you this time, cause I swear I'll kill them." He was by my bed, in three strides. "Oh, hey ya Commissioner."

"Hello Tanner." Gordon responded in his serious voice.

"I'm fine." I told Tanner. "And no one shot me."

"What was it this time?" He questioned.

"Some crazy bitch tried to drop her twenty stories, but first they cracked her head open!" Kayla cut in.

"Yes, but I'm fine now."

"They tried to drop you from how high?" Tanner questioned.

"Man, it must have been at least twenty stories if not higher." Anthony joined.

They all started talking, at once, except Gordon. It was like sitting in a busy hall, and everyone speaking at once, it's like the walls would burst at the volume. I couldn't take it, it was killing my head.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, a lot louder then I meant to. I hadn't realised I'd opened my eyes, but they all look sheepishly at me.

My friends. They were just concerned. I really did have a lot to be thankful for.

"I promise you guys I'm okay. It's just a bump on the head; even ask the doc, I'm not concust!" I tried to reassure them, shrugging slightly.

"I still don't think you're all there." Anthony chirped in. "I called in S.W.A.T. as soon as I heard gunshots. That must have been when Batman got there. I saw you jump. The news anchor said you were pushed. But it didn't look like that to me!"

"WHAT?" Gordon, Kayla and Tanner all said in unison.

"Ya, she damn well jumped. Just launched herself in the air. Like she thought she was a bird or something." Anthony went on.

I rolled my eyes.

"Are you crazy?" Tanner asked.

"You jumped?" Gordon questioned, giving me a stern father-like look.

Anthony laughed, Kayla hit him in the gut, and it all started the frenzy of conversation again. I just sat there, too tired to protest.

"I don't think this is beneficial to Ms. Marsh's health." A cool voice cut through my friend's ranting.

I exhaled; I never thought I might be so happy to see Bruce Wayne. But just when I needed rationality, my very own billionaire strolled in. Somehow I knew Bruce would be my prudence, when I needed it the most.

"Mr. Wayne is right." Scrabbled Gordon, standing from the chair by my bedside. "Perhaps we should let Audrey get some rest?"

They agreed, embarrassed at their behaviour, I couldn't blame any of them; I'd would have probably acted the same way.

Tanner came to my side and bent over to kiss the top of my head. "This isn't over." He whispered.

Kayla gave my hand a little squeeze, and Anthony nodded. They filtered out of the room, closing the door behind them. And then there was silence.

"Hi."

"Hello." Bruce smiled.

I smiled back, a warmness spreading through my body.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, laying flowers on the side table. He pulled the chair Gordon has been sitting in, closer to the bed.

"Well…" I shifted my head from side to side. "Like someone bashed the back of head in."

He chuckled a little. "Well, don't you think it's getting you out of Christmas with Alfred and I."

"Darn it." I laughed.

I opened my hand to him and he took it, sighing. "Audrey."

"I'm fine."

"This time…"

"Please don't reprimand me."

"I'm just concerned." He scratched his chin. "You really did jump." He started, then as if a second thought added. "Didn't you?"

I met his eyes. "I had to." I paused to lick my lips, they were so dry. "She was using me as leverage against Batman."

"So, you threw yourself off a building for some guy who flies around in a rubber suit?" He grilled.

"Pretty much."

He bobbed his head attempting to understand. "You're unbelievable."

"Crazy has been the prevalent description thus far."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Hold on tight and pray to God I don't hit a dead end."

He smiled, and reached out to brush my cheek. "I'm happy you're okay."

"Me too…"

--------------------------

After I was released from the hospital, the search for Blondie began to consume me. Searching for her became my mission, tenfold. Gordon had restricted me from the station, putting me on light duties, once again. But, that didn't stop me. I swung by one afternoon, careful to make sure Gordon's car was gone.

I brought a box into the archives room and starting taking whatever I could find relating to Blondie or Ra's Al Ghul. I slipped from the room, and was heading throw the main hall, slightly giddy at my sneakiness.

"MARSH."

I jumped.

"Hey, Marsh."

I turned and relaxed. "Silverman, hey." I nodded.

"I got that background check you asked for." He handed me a file.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that. Thank you."

"Now, it isn't my business, but…" He leaned forward. "Why Wayne?"

_Oh shit_. I thought. "Um, well I'm dating him."

"Oh," Silverman nodded his head all too knowingly. "You're the paranoid girlfriend type huh?"

I shrugged. "Um, ya."

"Well, right then. Don't let it go too far, that's how you became…." He leaned in again. "I got a little attached to my ex." He grinned.

"Oh all right then, too much information. Thanks again!" I tucked the file under my arm, and high-tailed it out of the police department.

--------------------------

On the 24th of December, a black town car pulled promptly up to my apartment building. Alfred smiled as he exited the car, rounding it, to greet me.

"Good evening, Ms. Marsh." He smiled his quick clandestine smile. "I was happy to hear you decided to send the night at Wayne manor with us."

"Well, secretly I've always wanted to see it after the re-model."

"Ah, very few have. Mr. Wayne keeps it very exclusive nowadays, only brings his _special_ guests there."

I laughed, blushing slightly. "Special guests huh?"

He nodded.

Wayne manor is just on the outskirts of Gotham, the approach to the manor itself, is shadowed with great drooping willows, that were barren in the season but had beautiful icicles hanging off their branches, creating a very white gothic setting.

The manor itself stood, erect and gleaming in the wintery moon light, fashioned in a classical British influence that made it pretentious yet undeniably suited to Mr. Bruce Wayne. I'd heard the stories of the drunken billionaire burning his precious abode, yet here it stood, rebuilt, strong and absolutely breath-taking, a true sign of resilience.

"It was modeled to match the original manor built by the Wayne's' many years ago when they first settled here."

"It's lovely."

Alfred's eyes twinkled in the rearview mirror, and I realized he was just as proud to serve Wayne manor as he was to call it home. There was a fierce loyalty in his servitude one very unlikely to be surpassed. It caused me to think about just what kind of man Bruce was to invoke this kind of respect. I sighed.

"Somewhat the matter miss?"

I continued to look out the window as we approached the house, "He's sincere with me, isn't he?"

"Yes." He said after we pulled to the front of the house. "Yes I believe he is, Audrey."

----------------------------

Inside Wayne manor was just as impressive, furnished and decorated to the "nines", impeccably clean for its sheer size. Alfred took my coat and directed me to a living room on the second floor, overlooking the bluff. I could see the lights of Gotham from here.

"Mr. Wayne is running a little late." Alfred said from behind me.

I turned and nodded, "Something I'm noticing is a tendency."

"More often than not, I'm afraid."

"It's ok." I shrugged.

"I'll bring up some wine."

"Thank you."

He inclined his head and left.

The room was dim, except for the illumination of the fire. I took a seat by the fire, and Alfred returned with the wine.

"Will you sit with me?"

"Absolutely."

Alfred's company was most pleasing, he educated me on the history of Wayne manor, the actual time he spent surviving the family, Bruce as a child.

"I can't imagine the hardship the two of you endured after …" I looked down.

"I would think you'd know better than most."

I looked up.

"Sometimes it's easy to feel empathic to other's suffering more than one's own." He continued.

"The past is best left forgotten, in my case." I tried to smile.

"Ahh…" He stood. "I am going to check on the status of dinner, and our missing host." He smiled, and left the room.

I finished my wine, and stood, deciding to take it upon myself to explore. Saying the manor was huge, was a complete understatement. I wondered around, finding a game room, a library, a few bedrooms and a trophy or gym room of some sorts. It was that room which interested me the most. There were ancient displays of different weapons on the walls, masks, portraits of mystic battles, statues of warriors. I paused at the statues, staring at their cryptic stoic positions; their sheer emptiness was baffling to me. Their worth captured in their armor protecting their body, shrouding their identities in ambiguity to make them faceless warriors, dedicated to nothing but the cause. The cause… I cocked my head to the side.

"Fascinating aren't they?"

I jumped a little and spun around. "Look who decided to show up."

He approached me with a slight smirk on his face. "I am sorry. I was caught up with some business."

"It's ok. I understand." I took a moment to observe his appearance; his hair was damp, fresh from the shower. Whenever he'd been, he'd felt the need to shower before joining me.

I think I caught him off guard. "Thank you." He replied, adjusting his blazer. He looked down for a moment with a slight laugh. "So, you like the warriors?"

I nodded and turned back to look at them. "Yes, I envy their mystery."

"Ah…" I heard his steps echo across the room as he approached me. "Envy is not always a good thing."

"It's never a good thing." I laughed, casting a casual glance over my shoulder at him. "But mystery, ahh there is the rub."

He was at my back then, and I could hear the rustle of his clothing as he extended a hand to brush my hair away from the back of my neck. His hand rested against the nape of my neck, and his lips brushed against my ear.

I shook slightly, but I did my best to keep it from showing, as I refused to let him know his mere presence could affect me.

"If it's any consolation, I think you're quite the mystery." His husky whisper sent another electrifying chill through me.

He kissed my neck, his hand slipping to the side of my neck, as his lips moved down towards my collar bone.

"I'm curious." I stammered.

"Mmm…"

"Where did you get this one?"

He stopped, with a little laugh, his breath hot on my neck. "Half way across the world."

"Is there a particular reason you own this one?"

"I studied this _particular_ fighting style."

"Oh, when?"

"A while ago, I spent a few years there."

"Well aren't you full of surprises."

"I do try…"

"Show me?"

"Huh?"

"Your _particular_ fighting." I turned to look at him. "Or, are you scared Mr. Wayne?"

He raised an eyebrow, and shrugged off his jacket. "Scared? I don't think you know what you've gotten yourself into."

I undid the button of my cardigan.

He retrieved two Japanese styled swords. "Have you used one before?"

"Oh ya, every day, we prefer them to our guns actually."

"Well in that case we should leave the sheath on."

I pulled mine off. "You were saying?"

"Alright." He brought the tip of his sword to mine. Slowly he moved, brought it away and clacked against mine, then mimicked the action again, 'til I met his swing half way. He nodded, a little smirk edging his features. "Ready?"

He circled around me, careful in his swings, holding back. 'Til I became the aggressor, but he pared my swings each time, and with a quick little flick my sword was out of my hands. I looked up at him. "Show me?"

He nodded, and I went to retrieve the sword. He showed me a few more times, and I managed to pull of the move off myself.

"You're a quick learner."

"Well shucks." I handed him back the sword. "Thank you for showing me."

"Any time…"

"Sir?" Alfred popped his head in the door. "Dinner is ready."

"Excellent." Wayne looked at me and extended his hand.

I took it, without a second thought, and it felt right as we walked the long corridors of Wayne Manor.

Dinner was wonderful, and after some convincing Alfred joined us. The three of us sat around a ridiculously oversized table, chatting and sipping wine. It must have been after mid-night when Alfred excused himself.

"Merry Christmas." He waved casually over his shoulder.

"Merry Christmas." Bruce and I called back.

Bruce leaned back in his seat taking a long sip of his wine. "It's been some time since we've had guests."

"I'm honoured."

He raised his eyebrows slightly then dropped them with a light laugh. He held up the bottle of wine, and I shook my head.

"I think I've had enough for tonight."

He ignored me and added more to my glass then his own.

"Are you trying to get me drunk, Mr. Wayne?"

"I remember a certain comment made by a certain someone along the lines of being more fun when she's drunk?"

I rolled my eyes, "She sounds like a lush!"

He laughed, and took a sip of his wine. "Do you want to go sit by the fire?"

I nodded.

I had to rely on Bruce to navigate back to the sitting room Alfred had shown me earlier, I had no idea where to go in his monstrosity of a house. "This house is ridiculous."

"I know." He sighed.

"Then why do you live here?"

"Tradition."

"Ahh…"

"But, I prefer being closer to the city, if that's any consolation, so I keep my penthouse." He informed me, pulling me against his side as we walked.

"Why of course, Mr. Wayne, it wouldn't be appropriate for you _not_ to have a penthouse."

He sighed, "Why do you enjoy mocking me?"

I shrugged, under his arm. "I guess, because someone has to."

"That's why I keep Alfred around, he fills the quota."

"Oh, well in that case, I suppose I should lay off?" I stepped into his path, to face him. My cheeks warm from the wine.

He shook his head, "I'll tell you something in confidence…"

"Mhm?"

"I enjoy it, but secretly." He brushed my cheek.

"Ohh, I see… secretly."

He nodded again.

"Do you have a lot of secrets then?"

His face because stoic for a moment, and he frowned. It gave me an eerie feeling, reminding me of the warriors I'd seen in his museum.

"That isn't a trick question." I murmured, as I put my arms around his waist.

He pressed his cheek to mine, "More secrets than I'd like to keep."

I pulled back a little to look at him. "You can trust me…"

He smiled, finally, breaking through the awkward moment, "I know, but…"

"You're not ready to let me in." I whispered.

He watched me, as I said the words, and I saw him flinch a little. "It's not that Audrey… something's are better left in the dark…"

"I'll accept that… for now…"

He laughed. "Alright, for now."

He took my hand to led me to the sitting room, but I stood still, and shook my head when he looked back at me. "I want to see your room."

He measured me for a moment, and then a sly smile spread across his lips.


End file.
